Mamorigami
by Kitsanken
Summary: What happened to Kenshin after Kenji was born? What caused his mysterious disease? What was the end result? All actions have consequences. . .be careful what you wish for. . .
1. Fukashigi

Rurouni Kenshin Fanfic

Rurouni Kenshin & Samurai X Original Japanese Version © N.Watsuki/Shueisha * Fuji-TV * SME Visual Works Inc. * Sony Pictures Entertainment

_All Fanfics created by Chiruken (me) were written for the sole purpose of shared entertainment and not intended for publication or sale._

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Mamorigami 

by Chiruken

Chapter 1

Fukashigi

"Ken-san…" Himura Kenshin looked up quickly, violet eyes anxious, and stood to face the grim faced doctor slowly approaching him, steps hesitant on the smoothly polished boards of the engawa.

        "M-Megumi-dono…" He whispered, fear taking root within his chest, making it difficult to breath.

        "Kaoru-chan has given you a son."  Takani Megumi whispered, tears filling her dark eyes as she reached up one handed and pulled the tie from her long dark hair, a small, blanket wrapped bundle cradled protectively in her other arm against her side.

        Kenshin looked passed her towards the room he shared with his wife, face paling as his mind finally registered that there was no sound emerging from that direction.  "Megumi-dono…" He turned his gaze back to the woman he called friend and physician, expression pleading.  "Kaoru…is Kaoru all right?"

        Megumi averted her gaze, tears slowly trickling down her cheeks.  "I-I'm sorry…there's nothing more that I can do."

        Shaking his head in denial, Kenshin rushed passed her towards the closed shouji, pausing for a moment before sliding it open silently and entering.  His keen hearing detected the soft sounds of the wind outside the doujou blowing through the trees…but nothing more.  Falling to his knees beside the futon where his wife lay motionless, he reached out a trembling hand and touched his trembling fingertips to her smooth cheek, feeling the unnatural chill in her skin.  "K-Kaoru?"  He whispered, tears filling his eyes when he received no response.  "Koishii?"  Voice betraying his growing desperation, he leaned closer, listening intently for the sound of her beloved voice reassuring him and banishing the terrors of the night.  Nothing.  Not a sound, not a breath to indicate life.  Shaking his head sharply, Kenshin pulled away and sat down hard.  "No."  The denial emerged on a hoarse whisper.  "No…not Kaoru…not my koishii…" Guilt tore through him.  He caused this.  It was his fault.  He knew she was much too slender to bear a child, yet he'd been unable to deny her what she so fervently wished for.  Raising shaking hands to cover his face he wept bitterly, knowing that he'd been responsible for the death of his second wife, the sweetly innocent young woman who'd accepted him despite his clouded past…Kaoru.

        _Why do you weep?_  Slowly Kenshin lowered his hands and raised his head.  _You are not injured.  There is no reason to shed tears._  Turning his head to survey the room he could see no one else in the dimly lit room, yet he could sense a presence in the shadows.  _What are you looking for, Battousai?_  A low chuckle accompanied the echoing words sending chills down Kenshin's spine.

        "Who are you?"  Kenshin scowled, reaching automatically for his sakabatou.  "What do you want?"

        _Your plea has been heard.  I am here to grant you your hearts desire._  Was the cryptic disembodied reply.

        Biting his lip uncertainly, the former hitokiri suspected that the death of his wife while bearing his child had finally pushed him over the edge into the pit of madness he'd been fighting since the revolution that had altered his fate so many years before.  "Who are you?"  He repeated, soft voice wavering in the darkness as he pushed himself to a low crouch, alert for any hostile moves on the unknown intruders part.

        _My name is of no importance.  Tell me, Himura Kenshin, what is it that you most desire?_

        Detecting a hint of mockery in the disembodied voice, Kenshin cleared his throat, fingers tightening around the hilt of his sakabatou.  Eyes moving to the lifeless mound resting atop the futon beneath the light sheet illuminated by the soft glow of the full moon, a soft sigh emerged from his parted lips.  "Kaoru…" He breathed the name of his beloved wife, his friend and companion.  Turning his gaze upwards and slowly closing his eyes he whispered to the unknown entity the answer to its question.  "I want my Kaoru back."

        Laughter filled the room, echoing eerily off the walls of the doujou.  _Done._  _Payment will be exacted over the next fifteen years as I see fit, Himura Kenshin.  This contract will be finalized on this date fifteen years from this night.  Farewell, Himura Battousai.  Enjoy the time you have remaining with your mortal wife._

        A soft, gasping breath echoed in the ensuing silence of the room, drawing his attention back to the futon.  "K-Ken…shin…" The wavering voice pierced the gloom that had descended upon the doujou, thawing the ice that had formed around Kenshin's heart.

        Daring to hope, praying that it wasn't just his weary mind conjuring what he so fervently wished to be, he rushed to her side, stumbling in his haste Kenshin fell to his knees and stared down into her beautiful sapphire blue eyes, his own filling with tears of gratitude that spilled down his cheeks to splash against hers.  "Kaoru?"  He whispered, almost afraid to believe what his senses told him.  "Kaoru!"  His joyous shout echoed throughout the doujou as he pulled her into his arms and wept into her shoulder, rocking her gently back and forth.  Silently he gave thanks to the being that had granted this miracle to his heartfelt wish.

***

**_Definitions:_**

Mamorigami:  Guardian (Deity)

Fukashigi:  Miracle

**_Author's Notes:_**

I'm currently experiencing a severe case of Writer's Block.  My Plot Bunnies when on vacation and didn't leave a forwarding address for me to contact them in case of trouble.  **sigh**  So here I sit at a complete loss as to how to continue my other ficcies.  So…I decided to write something completely unrelated to everything else that I'm working on at the moment.   I have no idea where this is going…if anywhere.  I'm trying to get out of my slump and I feel that if I write _something_ I may actually get over this Writer's Block.  Wish me luck?


	2. Mikaradetasabi

Rurouni Kenshin Fanfic

Rurouni Kenshin & Samurai X Original Japanese Version © N.Watsuki/Shueisha * Fuji-TV * SME Visual Works Inc. * Sony Pictures Entertainment

_All Fanfics created by Chiruken (me) were written for the sole purpose of shared entertainment and not intended for publication or sale._

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Mamorigami 

by Chiruken

Chapter 2

Mikaradetasabi

Kenshin sighed and sat back on his heels away from the wooden washtub, absently rubbing at the dull ache in his shoulder, oblivious to the suds he left behind on his comfortably faded and worn gi.  Reaching up and brushing his hair out of his eyes with a dripping hand, he gazed up at the clear, cloudless sky with a soft smile.  It was nearly time for his son to be returning home from his lessons.  Turning his gaze to the engawa he smiled at his wife and stood slowly, a slight grimace of discomfort marring his features before he brightened again with his usual good cheer.  "I will go prepare dinner, Kaoru, that I will."

        With a sweet smile Kaoru nodded and went back to surveying the yard, eyes focused on the front gate as she awaited the arrival of their son while her hands deftly mended the torn hakama she held in her lap.  "All right, Kenshin.  Do you suppose that Yahiko will stay tonight?"

Tilting his head to the side in thoughtful consideration, Kenshin pursed his lips as he regarded Kaoru silently for a moment.  "Yes, I think today is his day off from the Akabeko, that it is."

"I wonder if he'd rather spend the time with Tsubame-chan…" Kaoru smiled knowingly as she set the mended hakama to the side and reached for a ripped training gi.  "I think it's sweet how close they're becoming, don't you?"

Kenshin smiled indulgently and stepped up onto the engawa with a slight limp he hastily hid from his wife.  "Yes, it is nice to see their relationship grow, that it is.  However, I believe Tsubame-chan is spending the evening with Tae-dono, that I do."

Kaoru laughed softly and nodded slowly.  "Ah yes.  I nearly forgot.  So I suppose Yahiko will be joining us after all.  It'll be just like old times, don't you think?  Did you need my help with dinner, Kenshin?"

        "No, that's fine.  You rest, Kaoru."  Slowly making his way into the kitchen, Kenshin wondered at the increasing weariness he'd been feeling lately.  His joints ached with jarring frequency and he'd been finding that his strength wasn't what it used to be either.  "Perhaps a visit to Megumi-dono is in order…" He murmured softly, and then shook his head with a wry smile twisting his lips upwards.  Megumi had moved to Aizu three years before.  Chuckling under his breath, Kenshin mildly berated himself for becoming so absent minded as he set about preparing dinner for his family.

        After washing the rice and setting it over the fire to cook, he swiftly gathered the ingredients for the miso soup and set the pot over the fire as well to simmer.  Pausing, he bent over the pot and inhaled appreciatively.  Miso soup was one of his favourite dishes to prepare.  Reaching for the cooking knife and the daikon simultaneously, Kenshin froze and stared at his hand in shocked disbelief before closing it into a fist.  But that didn't stop the slight tremor that he'd detected.  If anything, his hand shook ever so slightly more now that he'd tried to stop it.  Staring straight ahead, he silently acknowledged that there was something dreadfully wrong and had been for some time now…he'd just been too stubborn to admit it.

        Drawing in a deep, calming breath, he set the daikon on the counter and carefully sliced it into meticulous spears and rounds before setting the knife aside.  There was no point in worrying over something without having more information first.  With a slight grimace, Kenshin decided that he'd worry _after_ he'd visited with Genzai-sensei and asked his advice.

        Sensing the approach of a familiar ki, Kenshin peered through the open door towards the front gate in time to see his son dart through and bound towards the engawa where Kaoru sat with a welcoming smile.  Yahiko followed at a much more sedate pace.  Brows puckering in a frown Kenshin wondered not for the first time if they were doing the right thing by sending Kenji to school at such a young age.  After all, he was barely five years old…still so young, so in need of his mother and her loving attention.  With a soft sigh he turned back to the simmering meal to stir the soup.  _I worry too much._  He thought with a sheepish smile, knowing that Kaoru would lecture him for being so overprotective towards their son.

        "'Tou-san!"  A young, exuberant voice echoed off the doujou's walls.  "Is dinner ready yet, 'Tou-san?"

        Smiling indulgently, Kenshin poked his head out the door again and smiled cheerfully at the miniature version of himself.  "It will be done very soon, Kenji-chan, that it will."  Ignoring the scowl sent his way, Kenshin returned to his soup and rice, making the final preparations needed before it could be served to his family.

        "Hey, Kenshin…what's for dinner?"  Yahiko stepped inside and grinned at his friend and mentor.  However, his smile faded and was replaced by a frown when he saw the tremor in Kenshin's usually steady hand and the stiff way he held his right shoulder.  Stepping closer, the former yakuza pickpocket lowered his voice so his words wouldn't reach Kaoru or Kenji sitting outside on the engawa.  "Kenshin, how long have you been sick?  Have you gone to see Genzai-sensei yet?"

***

**_Definitions:_**

Mamorigami:  Guardian (Deity)

Mikaradetasabi:  paying for one's mistakes**; **getting one's just deserts**; **suffering the **consequences** (of one's own actions)**; **reap what you sow

**_Author's Notes:_**

Lizzie, Shiomei, Crystal and Species 125…thanks for reading and reviewing!  I really appreciate it.  I just finished watching the Seisouhen…I can't remember the last time I cried so much!   I'm currently suffering from Post-Seisouhen Depression…so please forgive me if my chappies reflect on this.  As for where this plot is going…well…I don't really know for sure.  I can say that it will be VERY similar to the Seisouhen for the first few chapters…then it'll go off on its own and (hopefully) become something else entirely.  I'm afraid that the updates will be somewhat sporadic due to the lingering effects of Writer's Block…I still haven't found my Plot Bunnies.  I can't really say if it'll get any sadder…probably, but I don't really know!  This is quite the predicament…um…if you've seen the Seisouhen, then you know what happens, right?  Then you know that this'll be a _little_ sad ('k, I lie…it'll be a LOT sad) since it does follow the ending OAV fairly closely…but eventually it'll…**grins**  Oops!  I almost gave it away!  I can't say what my plans are, can I?


	3. Kokuhaku

Rurouni Kenshin Fanfic

Rurouni Kenshin & Samurai X Original Japanese Version © N.Watsuki/Shueisha * Fuji-TV * SME Visual Works Inc. * Sony Pictures Entertainment

_All Fanfics created by Chiruken (me) were written for the sole purpose of shared entertainment and not intended for publication or sale._

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Mamorigami 

by Chiruken

Chapter 3

Kokuhaku

        Walking beside the younger man slowly, Kenshin sighed and tried not to show his weariness as he tried to think of a way to avoid this visit to Genzai-sensei.  He didn't want the aging doctor to examine him for some reason.  He didn't know why, exactly, but the thought made him uneasy.  Glancing up at the pale blue sky dotted by soft white wisps of clouds, he sighed again.  There were many things that had changed over the past few years, his declining health being the least of his worries.

        "Kenshin…" The sound of Yahiko's hesitant voice broke though the former hitokiri's disturbing thoughts and he turned to the young man with a smile, expression expectant.  "Do you want to see a different doctor?  Is that why you've been so quiet?"

        "No, no, Yahiko.  That isn't it.  I'm sorry for being so preoccupied, that I am.  It's just that I'm worried about sending Kenji-chan to school so soon, that I am."  Kenshin noted with a wry smile that he didn't look convinced by the explanation of what could be considered odd behaviour.

        "It was easier when Sanosuke was still here, huh?"  Yahiko hunched his shoulders and kicked at a stone on the road.  "I'm not a kid, Kenshin.  I can listen just as good as Sano could, you know?  If you need someone to talk to…" He stopped and looked up when Kenshin placed a hand on his shoulder.

        "I thank you, Yahiko, that I do.  You've grown into a fine young man, that you have.  Sometimes, it's difficult to remember that you aren't the same boy Kaoru used to chase around the doujou.  I'm sorry, that I am.  Will you forgive me for underestimating you again?"

        For a moment Yahiko was speechless as he stared into his mentor's earnest violet eyes and serious expression.  With an embarrassed laugh he recovered and placed his hand behind his head with a grin.  "Ahh…don't worry about it.  You always worry too much, Kenshin."  When the older man didn't laugh in return, Yahiko sobered.  "Hey, it's all right, Kenshin."

        "Thank you, Yahiko.  Perhaps I would like to see a different doctor, just this once."  With a weary sigh Kenshin leaned against a tree and slowly slid down to sit leaning against the rough bark of the sturdy trunk.  "But after a little rest, all right?"

        Yahiko couldn't hide his surprise.  "Uh…sure."  He sat beside his friend and father figure and reached down to pluck at blades of green grass growing beneath the large tree shading them from the mid-day sun.  "Does Kaoru know?"  He finally asked softly.

        "I don't think so."  Kenshin didn't bother pretending that he didn't understand.  "I've tried to shield her from it, that I have."

        "You shouldn't, you know.  She's your wife, Kenshin.  She should know."  He glanced sideways at the man once known as Hitokiri Battousai.  "Maybe she could help?"  He offered hopefully.

        With another weary sigh Kenshin leaned his head back against the tree and close his eyes, face tilted up to the sunlight flickering through the dense foliage growing high above their heads.  "I don't think anyone can help, Yahiko, that I do not."  With a gentle, but sad smile, Kenshin slowly turned to look at the young man sitting in stunned silence beside him.  "Do you remember the night when Kenji was born, Yahiko?"

        The younger man frowned uncertainly, but answered all the same.  "Yeah, sure I do."  Suddenly he grinned.  "How could I forget when that little terror was born?"  When Kenshin didn't smile in return, he sobered.  "Yeah, Kenshin…I remember.  Why?"

        Kenshin closed his eyes again as if in pain, hands clenching into white-knuckled fists.  "Kaoru died that night."  He whispered softly.

        "Eh?  Come again?"  Yahiko shook his head sharply, expression revealing his concern for the older man and confusion at what he considered a very odd statement.  "Kaoru's just fine, Kenshin.  We just left her at the doujou, remember?"

        Kenshin nodded.  "This is true.  But it doesn't change the fact that she died giving birth to Kenji, that it does not."

        The young man scratched his head with a scowl.  "You're not making any sense, Kenshin.  How could Kaoru have died but still be alive?  It just can't happen…right?"

        "It did."  Sitting straighter, Kenshin turned to face Yahiko directly.  "This, Yahiko, goes no further than between the two of us.  I don't want Kaoru to hear what I'm about to tell you, that I do not."  His lips curved upwards into a slight smile.  "I don't want her to worry, that I do not."  He waited until Yahiko nodded his assent, even if it was reluctantly.  "That night, five years ago, Megumi-dono came out of Kaoru's room to the engawa carrying a small bundle wrapped in a white blanket with tears on her face and sorrow in her eyes.  She told me that there was nothing more she could do for Kaoru.  I went to our room, but it was too late.  No breath remained and her body was cool."  He paused, covering his eyes at the remembered grief he'd felt…and the overwhelming sense of guilt.  "A voice spoke to me, telling me things…"

        "A…voice?"  Yahiko repeated slowly, eyes riveted on Kenshin's sad expression.

        "Yes…a voice.  I struck a deal with it…that in exchange for Kaoru's life…I would willingly accept the debt."  Bowing his head he allowed the memory of that night to wash over him.

        His reverie was cut short when Yahiko cleared his throat.  "Um…Kenshin…just what exactly was the debt?"

        Looking up quickly, eyes wide with surprise, Kenshin opened his mouth to answer and paused, a frown puckering his brows.  "Ano…I'm not exactly sure, Yahiko, that I am not."

***

**_Definitions:_**

Mamorigami:  Guardian (Deity)

Kokuhaku:  1. confession (revelation of one's secret)

**_Author's Notes:_**

Lizzie, DJ, Icegal, & Species 125…thanks bunchies for reviewing!  It's greatly appreciated…and very encouraging to this poor Plot Bunny-less Fanfic writer.  Maybe if I set out some carrots they'll come home… I did research into the possibilities concerning Kenshin's illness…and actually found out quite a bit.  I won't spoil it yet…though if you check out my LJ you can find some of my findings.  ^_^x  At first, this'll probably be sad…but I'm hoping to liven things up a bit later on.  I can't stand sad endings.  I'm currently alternating between loving and hating the Seisouhen…I love the excellent artistry…but hating the ending.  **shrugs**  Such is life, right?


	4. Shingai

Rurouni Kenshin Fanfic

Rurouni Kenshin & Samurai X Original Japanese Version © N.Watsuki/Shueisha * Fuji-TV * SME Visual Works Inc. * Sony Pictures Entertainment

_All Fanfics created by Chiruken (me) were written for the sole purpose of shared entertainment and not intended for publication or sale._

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Mamorigami 

by Chiruken

Chapter 4

Shingai

        "Hmm…very interesting…" Kenshin sat patiently waiting for the physician to complete his examination, wishing fervently that he'd gone to see Genzai-sensei after all as Yahiko had asked him to.  "Well…" He focused on the doctor again and waited for him to complete his sentence.  "You can get dressed now, Himura-san."  Slowly Kenshin did so, carefully slipping his arms into his new dark blue gi that Kaoru had made for him on the anniversary of their marriage just the year before.  As he tucked the trailing ends into his hakama he glanced over at the doctor expectantly only to find him scowling out the window with a distant expression in his narrowed eyes.  "Himura-san…how long have you been experiencing these symptoms?"

        "Ano…a few years now."  He answered hesitantly, disturbed by the doctor's strange behaviour.

        "Hmm…I see."  Reaching for a journal, the doctor wrote for a while, and then looked up again with an inscrutable expression on his stern features.  "I will need to do a few more tests to be certain, however, I can give you a preliminary prognosis if you like."

        Kenshin straightened his shoulders and met the physician's penetrating stare directly.  "What's wrong with me?"  Despite his inner trepidation, his voice was strong, indicating his ability to deal with whatever diagnosis the doctor could possibly give him.

        "All right, Himura-san, I'll be honest with you."  The doctor set his journal aside and Kenshin peeked at it from the corner of his eye, biting back a startled 'oro' when he got a good look at the page.  "I've been studying some of the western medical practices being introduced to Japan since our borders were opened, paying particular attention to one that deals strictly with the mind.  You, Himura-san, are a hypochondriac.  Meaning, there's nothing wrong with you.  You _think_ there is and therefore you experience symptoms.  Go home, Himura-san, and stop wasting my time."  The doctor gestured towards the door.

        Kenshin resisted the urge to growl at the doctor as he stepped out the door and ignored his younger companions questioning expression.  He cast Yahiko a quelling look before leaving the clinic, earning a puzzled look from the young man.  "Not now, Yahiko.  Not now."  He muttered to him as he stalked down the street towards Genzai-sensei's clinic.

        "But Kenshin…what…"

        "I said not now, Yahiko.  I don't want to discuss it, that I do not."

        Yahiko gave him an odd look that clearly stated that the young man was becoming increasingly worried about his friend and mentor.  "All right, Kenshin…if that's the way you want it."

        With a long-suffering sigh Kenshin stopped in the street and turned to his young friend.  "I'm sorry, Yahiko, that I am.  I shouldn't have snapped at you like that, that I should have not."  With another sigh Kenshin turned and began walking slowly, gesturing for Yahiko to follow.  "I didn't like what that doctor said, that I did not."

        "How bad is it then?"  Though he tried to hide his worry, it showed in the slight waver in his voice.

        "That's just it, Yahiko."  Kenshin stopped again and turned to glare back the way they came.  "He said there is nothing wrong with me.  He said that I _think_ there's something wrong and then I expect it to be so."

        "B-but…" Yahiko spluttered for a moment.  "But that's stupid!  People don't make themselves sick just by thinking about it!  Is he really a doctor?"

        Kenshin shrugged.  "And on top of it, he called me names."  He shook his head with a sigh.  "I think I'll just go see Genzai-sensei, that I will."

        "He called you names?  And he's still standing?"  Yahiko sounded impressed…or horrified…it was difficult to tell considering the conflicting emotions flitting across his expression.  "You have better self-control than I'd ever have, Kenshin, and that's a fact."

        Shaking his head with a low chuckle, Kenshin continued walking.  "It came close, that it did."  Suddenly he stopped and tilted his head to the side in thoughtful consideration.  "Hmm…"

        "Kenshin?  What is it?"  Yahiko reached up to grasp his shinai, moving into an alert stance.

        Violet eyes widening in recognition, Kenshin smiled with heartfelt welcome as a familiar figure stepped into view from a side street carrying a small, lightweight traveling bag.  Increasing his pace, Kenshin closed the distance quickly with Yahiko close behind.  "Megumi-dono?  What a pleasant surprise, that it is."

        "Megumi?"  Yahiko peered over Kenshin's shoulder with a welcoming grin, much to the older man's chagrin and the lady doctor's amusement.

        "Ken-san!  Yahiko-kun!"  Megumi hurried across the street and stopped beside her friend's with a breathless laugh.  "I was just going on to the doujou.  This is perfect.  Now we can walk together."

        Suddenly Yahiko poked Kenshin hard in the ribs.  "Hey, Kenshin, ask Megumi."

        Kenshin glared while Megumi cast the two of them a questioning look.  "Ask me what, Ken-san?"

        "Ano…" Kenshin smiled nervously.  "Megumi-dono…I was wondering if you would give me a medical examination, that I was."

        Megumi's smile faded.  "O-of course, Ken-san.  When we reach the…"

        "Ano…could we do it somewhere other than at the doujou, Megumi-dono?  I would rather not worry Kaoru with this needlessly, that I would not."

        "I see."  She turned to the younger man, expression serious and professional.  "Yahiko-kun…could we use your apartment?"

        "Yeah, sure.  No problem."

***

**_Definitions:_**

Mamorigami:  Guardian (Deity)

Shingai:  wholly unexpected; regrettable; unthinkable


	5. Koukonourei

Rurouni Kenshin Fanfic

Rurouni Kenshin & Samurai X Original Japanese Version © N.Watsuki/Shueisha * Fuji-TV * SME Visual Works Inc. * Sony Pictures Entertainment

_All Fanfics created by Chiruken (me) were written for the sole purpose of shared entertainment and not intended for publication or sale._

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Mamorigami 

by Chiruken

Chapter 5

Koukonourei

        Megumi closed the fusuma carefully with a last reassuring smile at Yahiko before turning to her friend and patient.  "All right, Ken-san, why don't you tell me what's going on, hmm?"  She folded her arms across her chest and waited.  When Kenshin didn't reply, only looked down at the tatami covered floor with an anxious expression, she sighed and stepped closer to place her hand on his shoulder, surprised to feel how tense he actually was.  "Come, Ken-san.  Let's sit and I'll make some, tea.  You can tell me what has you so concerned, all right?"

        Kenshin gave her a grateful smile and slowly lowered himself to the floor with a soft, inaudible sigh.  He pushed his sleeve back, revealing the reddened appearance of his forearm.  "It started with this rash, Megumi-dono, that it did.  I thought it was the laundry soap, so I started using less, that I did."

        Megumi leaned closer and examined the rash he indicated.  "Hmm…" She frowned thoughtfully.  "Was it the soap?"

        He shook his head.  "It didn't go away, that it did not."

        "I see."  She checked the water heating over the small fire before turning back to her patient.  "Have you felt ill?  Nauseated?  Weak of limb?  Fevered?  Have your joints ached?"  When Kenshin nodded to each of her inquiries Megumi's frown deepened.  "I see.  Chills…muscle aches…"

        "Yes, Megumi-dono, I've felt all of those, that I have."  Kenshin bit his lip anxiously, almost afraid that she would say the same as the other doctor had…that he wasn't really ill at all, that it was all something his mind had conjured.

        "Have you had a frequent and unexplained headache?  And I don't mean one that your wife or son caused either."  Megumi smiled reassuringly and placed her hand on Kenshin shoulder.  "It's all right, Ken-san.  We'll get to the bottom of this.  Right now it sound's as if you've been suffering from what the foreigners call la grippe.  Let it run its course and you should be fine in a few days."

        Kenshin looked away for a moment.  "Um…Megumi-dono…this la grippe…how long does it usually last?"

        Megumi poured steaming water of the tealeaves in the pot and set the kettle off to the side.  "A few days to a week, usually.  Why?  How long have you been experiencing these symptoms?"  She passed him a cup filled with the fragrant liquid and took a cautious sip of her own.

        "Off and on…" He began, setting his cup to the side untouched.  "A few years."

        The lady doctor nearly spit her tea out.  When she finished choking she set her cup down with a thud.  "A few _years_?  Ken-san…that isn't possible.  From everything I've heard or read la grippe doesn't last that long…days, weeks at most…but never years."  She stood and closed the distance between them, moving to sit before him.  "I need to examine you more closely, Ken-san.  Obviously if the symptoms have been recurring for years, then there is something seriously wrong.  We must discover what it is before your condition worsens."

        Kenshin sighed and slowly began removing his gi, pulling it from his hakama and slipping if off his shoulders, his movements somewhat stiff and pained.  Meticulously folding the dark blue material and setting it to the side out of the way before turning back to the doctor.  "Megumi-dono…"

        "Just sit down and let me examine you."  Megumi pulled her bag closer and knelt before him, a frown of concentration puckering her brows.

        Kenshin frowned and jerked back when she pulled an oddly shaped instrument from her bag.  "Megumi-dono…what is that?"  He couldn't quite keep the alarm from his tone.

        She smiled reassuringly.  "Relax, Ken-san.  It's a stethoscope.  It's for listening to the patient's heart."  She placed one end against Kenshin's bare chest and scowled when he jumped.  "Sit still."  She commanded impatiently.

        "Yes, ma'am."  Kenshin held himself stiffly and tried to ignore the feel of the cold metal moving against his bare skin.

        "Deep breath…" Megumi murmured.

        "Oro?"

        "Take a deep breath."  Eyes narrowed in concentration she listened intently, moving the instrument periodically.  Finally she sat back and frowned at her friend, expression revealing her growing concern.  "Stand up, please."  She followed, mouth tightening imperceptibly when she saw the effort it seemed to take for Kenshin to get up off the floor.  "All right.  I want you to do a few stretches for me.  Reach up to the ceiling…" She moved closer as he did as she requested.  "Hold it…" She moved around him, studying his posture and the way he seemed to be favoring his right shoulder.  "Hmm…All right, you can lower your arms."  She moved around to stand in front of him again.  "How did that feel?"

        "My shoulder seemed a little stiff, that it did."  He reached up and gingerly massaged the joint with a slight smile.

        "Mmmhmm…now bend at the waist please…try to touch the floor with your hands."  She quickly reached out to steady him when he lost his balance.  "That's enough, Ken-san."  Dark eyes sad and full of sympathy she gestured to his neatly folded gi.  "You can get dressed now, Ken-san.  I'm finished with my examination."

        "Megumi-dono…"

        "We'll have tea first, Ken-san.  It's been a long journey from Aizu.  I'm rather thirsty and would like to wash away the dust of the road with some of that tea I made earlier."  When he was finished dressing she indicated a zabuton across from her and smiled gently.  "I won't lie to you.  This is serious.  I don't know what may be causing all the symptoms, however I do know that your increasing stiffness and decreasing mobility is directly caused by your continued use of the Hiten Mitsurugi Ryuu."  She leaned forward and grasped his hands tightly, meeting his violet gaze earnestly.  "Please, Ken-san, for the sake of your health, please…stop using your sakabatou.  For the sake of your wife and son…they need you and if you continue to practice swordsmanship, they won't have you for very much longer."

        Kenshin lowered his head, his hair falling into his eyes, hiding his expression.  "Is that your professional assessment, Megumi-dono?"

        "Yes, yes it is.  As your friend and physician I must strongly urge you to stop using the Hiten Mitsurugi Ryuu…immediately."

***

**_Definitions:_**

Mamorigami:  Guardian (Deity)

Koukonourei:  **anxiety** (about the future)


	6. Ryouken

Rurouni Kenshin Fanfic

Rurouni Kenshin & Samurai X Original Japanese Version © N.Watsuki/Shueisha * Fuji-TV * SME Visual Works Inc. * Sony Pictures Entertainment

_All Fanfics created by Chiruken (me) were written for the sole purpose of shared entertainment and not intended for publication or sale._

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Mamorigami 

by Chiruken

Chapter 6

Ryouken

        _Give up the Hiten Mitsurugi Ryuu…_ Kenshin's minded traveled the well-worn path of contemplation as he methodically scrubbed at Kenji's grass-stained hakama.  _Give up swordsmanship…_ His eyes narrowed on a particularly stubborn spot.  _Set aside the sakabatou…_ He scrubbed a little more vigorously.  Swordsmanship had been his life for over twenty years.  Could he give it up just like that?  Could he turn his back on his master's teachings so easily?  Could he give up his chosen path for atonement?  His gaze moved across the short distance to the engawa where Kaoru sat with an indulgent smile, eyes focused on the activity in the yard before her.  His eyes slid to what had her so fascinated.  A smile curved his lips upwards as he watched his son train with Yahiko, his movements graceful and sure-footed.  Kenji was a natural when it came to swordsmanship.  Kenshin's smile faded and he turned back to his laundry.  He feared for his son.  With a seemingly God-given talent for swordsmanship like he was displaying, his future was certain to contain many hardships and inevitable heartache.  He wished he could protect Kenji from the pitfalls that would be a part of his life.

        With a soft sigh Kenshin set the now clean hakama to the side and reached for Kaoru's sleeping yukata.  He paused, inhaling the scent of her perfume with a gentle smile.  Looking up again, he met Megumi's concerned gaze and offered her a reassuring smile.  For his family, he'd do anything.  Even if he couldn't use his sakabatou to protect them, he'd find another way.  And he'd find another way to seek atonement for the sins of his thoughtless actions during the revolution.  "There has to be a way…there just has to be…" He murmured under his breath as he stared into the rapidly cooling water before him.  Suddenly he stood and wiped his hands on his hakama, pulling the tasuki from his sleeves and allowing them to fall into place.  He turned towards the practice hall and strode away purposefully, ignoring the questioning looks sent his way.  He paused before entering and turned to the young man standing beside Megumi and watching him intently.  "Yahiko."

        "Yes, Kenshin?"  He stood straighter and regarded his mentor with calm directness.

        "Get your shinai."  Kenshin then disappeared into the hall only to reappear moments later carrying his sakabatou.  He stepped into the middle of the yard and waited calmly for Yahiko to join him, Kaoru and Megumi watching him curiously.

        "Kenshin…" Kaoru began only to stop when she saw the determined set to his jaw.  Biting her lip in concern she lifted Kenji into her arms and stepped off the engawa.

        "Kaoru…" Kenshin turned slowly to face his wife with a smile as Yahiko stepped in front of him with a frown of uncertainty.  "Will you give us the signal to begin, please?"

        "S-sure, Kenshin…but…"

        "Thank you."  Without waiting for her to finish or offering an explanation he turned back to face the young man with a serious expression.  "Yahiko."

        "Y-yes, Kenshin?"  Yahiko couldn't hide his nervousness.  Kenshin, in his mind, was acting very strangely.

        "Myoujin Yahiko, I challenge you.  Prepare yourself."  Kenshin slid into the familiar stance for battoujutsu and waited.  For a moment the young man just stared at him and then slowly he drew his shinai and assumed a stance of readiness, features tightening with fierce determination.  Silently Kenshin gave his approval and waited for Kaoru to give the signal.

He didn't have long to wait.  She raised her arm and let it fall.  Motion blurred as the two swordsman sprang forward, each using his own technique…Kenshin, the Hiten Mitsurugu Ryuu, and Yahiko, the Kamiya Kasshin Ryuu.  It was over in an instant.  Yahiko was thrown back from the force of the blow he received from Kenshin's sakabatou and lay sprawled on the ground gasping for breath, clutching his shinai tightly.  Kenshin stood a short distance away, head bowed, sakabatou sheathed once again, and slowly reached up to touch his fingers to his shoulder where Yahiko had managed to land a single blow.

Drawing in a deep breath Kenshin turned and approached the young man he had regarded as a son, comrade in arms, and friend.  "Yahiko."  He held out his hand and when Yahiko took it he pulled him to his feet.  "Your skills have improved greatly, Yahiko, that they have.  You have done well."  He smiled brightly and held out the sheathed sakabatou.  "You are a man now, that you are.  I leave it to you now."  When Yahiko just stared at him with wide eyes his smile softened and he placed his hand on the younger man's shoulder.  "Take it…I want you to have it."

"Kenshin…" Yahiko stared at the man he both respected and loved as the only father he could actually remember and bowed deeply.  "Thank you."

Kaoru blinked back tears and forced a cheerful smile to her lips.  "This calls for a celebration, ne?  How about we all go to the Akabeko to celebrate Yahiko's genpuku, hmm?"

"That sounds like an excellent idea, Kaoru-chan."  Megumi stepped forward and gave Kenshin a knowing smile.

***

**_Definitions:_**

Mamorigami:  Guardian (Deity)

Ryouken: (1) idea**; **thought**; **intention**; **design**; **inclination**; decision; **(2) motive**; **(3) discretion**; **(4) forgiveness**; **toleration


	7. Monowakari

Rurouni Kenshin Fanfic

Rurouni Kenshin & Samurai X Original Japanese Version © N.Watsuki/Shueisha * Fuji-TV * SME Visual Works Inc. * Sony Pictures Entertainment

_All Fanfics created by Chiruken (me) were written for the sole purpose of shared entertainment and not intended for publication or sale._

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Mamorigami 

by Chiruken

Chapter 7

Monowakari

        Kaoru peeked through the partially open shouji and bit her lip in concern as she watched her husband as he stared up at the night sky.  Suddenly he clutched his chest and bent forward, gasping for breath his shoulders shaking as he coughed.  Covering her mouth to stifle her horrified gasp she turned and ran for their room, throwing the shouji open with reckless haste.  Grabbing a blanket off the futon they shared she turned and ran back the way she came.  Pausing only to catch her breath, she exited slowly, expression calm and serene, hiding the inner turmoil she felt.  "Kenshin…" She whispered softly as she placed the blanket around his shoulders.  He glanced up at her, violet eyes wide and surprised.  "It's chilly out here and you're only wearing your yukata."  She sat by him and surveyed the yard of the doujou.

"Kaoru…" He began slowly, reluctantly, uncertain of what to say.

Tilting her face upwards, Kaoru focused her eyes on the sparkling stars dotting the velvety expanse of the night sky.  "When were you going to tell me, Kenshin?"  She asked softly, eyes shining with unshed tears.  "How long did you think to hide this from me?"  Her lips trembled as she spoke.  She drew in a calming breath and turned her gaze back to his.  "I'm your wife, Kenshin…let me share your burden."

He shook his head slowly, lips curving in a sad smile.  "I'm sorry, Kaoru, that I am.  This is something for me to bear alone, that it is.  I never told you because I didn't want to worry you unnecessarily.  Please forgive me, koishii."

Kaoru closed her eyes and felt the tears slip out to trace wet trails down her cheeks.  "Have…" She swallowed and tried again.  "Have you spoken to Genzai-sensei?"

Kenshin reached out and gently cupped her face, brushing away her tears with the pad of his thumb.  "No, but I did speak with Megumi-dono, that I did."

"This is good.  What did she say?"  She leaned into his tender touch and tried to stop the flow of tears with another deep breath.

Kenshin shrugged and allowed his hand to fall back into his lap before turning to gaze back up at the stars.  "She isn't certain, that she is not."  He was silent for a moment before sighing deeply.  "Kaoru…" He stopped as if searching for the right words to express what he wanted to say.  Kaoru held her peace, giving him time to gather his thoughts.  "I…" He bowed his head and closed his eyes.  "I'm not certain I did the right thing…giving Yahiko the sakabatou…giving up swordsmanship."  His hands closed into fists where they rested in his lap.  "I-I'm lost now, koishii…I don't know where to go from here, that I do not.  I don't know what path to take to find redemption for all the evils I have done…to seek atonement…to…"

Kaoru leaned forward and placed her fingers against his lips, stilling the words he spoke so painfully.  "Shh…anata…you have already done so much.  Perhaps it's time now for you to rest.  But if you feel that there is still something you need to do, then I will support you in whatever decision you make."  She placed her arms around him and rested her head against his shoulder.  "Come inside, Kenshin.  It's late and it's always easier to think after a night's rest.  In the morning I'm certain that things will be much clearer for you."

Kenshin smiled and returned her embrace.  "I don't deserve you, Kaoru, that I do not.  You're much too good for me…" He whispered against her hair, inhaling the familiar scent of her perfume.

She sighed softly and shook her head gently.  "We've been through this before…you deserve to be happy despite what you may think and I'll do everything in my power to see to it that you _are_ happy."  She pulled back slightly and gave him a fierce look.  "So stop arguing and come to bed."  She stood and held her hand out to him waiting impatiently.

He looked up at her with wide violet eyes and slowly stood as well, a gentle, loving smile spreading across his features.  "Yes, ma'am."

Her answering smile warmed his heart and eased the ache in his soul.  "You can tell me all about what Megumi had to say in the morning, anata."

Kenshin paused for a moment on the engawa, realizing for the first time just how late it really was.  Turning his head he caught sight of his son's form in the shadows.  "Kaoru, you go on without me.  I'll be just a moment, that I will."

Kaoru turned to protest and then sighed.  "All right.  But don't be too long."  Her feet padded softly on the smooth wood of the floor as she continued on to their room a short distance away.

"Kenji-chan…it's late, that it is."  Kenshin approached his son slowly, his anxiety increasing when the boy remained silent.  "Kenji?"

"I'm not a little kid, 'Tou-san."  Kenshin winced at the unmistakable anger in the boy's tone.

"No, Kenji, you aren't.  I'm sorry, that I am."  He reached out to place his hand on Kenji's shoulder and grimaced when he pulled abruptly away.  "Kenji…" He began only to be interrupted.

"Why did you do it?"  Kenji glared up at his father with all the fury a five year old could muster.  "Why, -'Tou-san?"

Kenshin frowned uncertainly and slowly crouched down before his son.  "I don't understand, Kenji, that I do not.  What has you so upset, my son?"  He reached out again, eyes widening in shock when the boy slapped his hands away.

"You gave Yahiko-kun your sakabatou.  Why?  Why did you give it away?"  Kenshin closed his eyes and tried to think of a suitable reply, one that would satisfy Kenji's obvious hurt anger and also one that he could understand at his young age.  "And why won't you teach me swordsmanship?"

"Kenji…" He sighed and shook his head slowly.  "I have no intention of passing the Hiten Mitsurugi Ryuu along to future generations, that I do not.  You are learning your mother's budo…the sword that protects.  I gave the sakabatou into Yahiko's keeping because I will no longer be needing it."

"Why?"  Kenji looked puzzled.  "Why won't you need it anymore, 'Tou-san?"

Kenshin tilted his head to the side and smiled at his son gently.  "I don't intend to practice swordsmanship any longer, that I do not."

The boy scratched his head with a frown of concentration.  "Why?"

With a low chuckle, Kenshin pulled his son into a warm embrace.  "So many questions when you should be sleeping.  Off to bed, Kenji, before your 'Ka-san catches you out of your futon."

"But…" Kenji sighed and hugged his father in return before pulling away again with a scowl.  "All right."  He pouted before casting a sly look in Kenshin's direction.  "Will you tuck me in, 'Tou-san?"

"Ano…" Kenshin sighed with an indulgent smile.  "Of course."  He stood slowly and held his hand out to his son.

The boy hesitated for a moment before placing his small hand within his father's much larger palm.  "Will you tell me a story, 'Tou-san?  One about when Sanosuke-san was still here?"

Kenshin cast a helpless look towards the open shouji where his wife stood watching with an exasperated expression.  "Ano…maybe just a short one, Kenji…"

"How about a story about the Oniwabanshu?  And Misao-san and Aoshi-san and…"

"Just one story…" Kenshin began to protest only to be cut off by Kenji's growing excitement.

"Oh!  And how about the story of how you saved Yahiko-kun from the nasty yakuza?"

"Where did you hear tha—"

"And the time when 'Ka-san followed you to Kyoto…"

"Oro?"  Kenshin shook his head sharply.  "Kenji, I said a _short_ story…" He blinked when Kenji looked up at his with tears in his blue eyes…eyes so much like his mother's.  He blinked again with his lower lip trembled.  Finally he sighed, his resolved broken when the boy drew in a shuddering breath, small shoulders shaking with barely contained sobs as the tears gathering in his eyes trembled on his lashes, threatening to fall at any moment.  "All right, all right…I'll tell you all about those stories, that I will."  He reached down and gently brushed away the tears that had fallen on his son's smooth cheeks.

Behind him, out of his line of vision, Kaoru shook her head with a knowing smile.  "Mou, Kenshin…" She turned back into their room and slid the shouji shut soundlessly before crossing to the unrolled futon and laying down, preparing to sleep.  She knew that her husband wouldn't be joining her anytime soon.  She wondered with a yawn when he was going to realize that Kenji's tears weren't always genuine?  That boy knew how to play his father like a well-tuned shamisen.  She shook her head and pulled the blankets up to her chin.  She knew that even if Kenshin did know it wouldn't change anything.  He'd always be a big softie when it came to children…especially his own.  She would have to remember to question him further in the morning about his illness that he'd obviously been trying to hide from her for kami-sama knew how long.

***

**_Definitions:_**

Mamorigami:  Guardian (Deity)

Monowakari: understanding

Author's Notes 

Lizzie, Icegal, Cat H., Species 125, Shiomei & C-chan!  Wowzies!  Thank you all so much for reading and reviewing.  I really appreciate your input.  I'm glad you're enjoying so far.  I hope I don't disappoint…

Lizzie:  I'm trying to work on the issue of short chapters, that I am.  I'm just finding it really difficult right now…no Plot Bunnies in sight (and no, they weren't at the lake either…found some snow though, but we won't go there…) And yes, the doctor from Chapter 4 was a quack!  I'm finding that research IS paying off!  And it's also making my life a tad more complicated…but oh well.  Such is life, right?  I wasn't too sure of the details around Yahiko's genpuku…so I'm glad it came out sounding kinda right.

Icegal:  Sorry about the gaps between updates…I'd post everything I have at once…but I'm waiting for the other chappies to be somewhat proofed by my friends (and when I say proofed, I mean mostly for enjoyability level…).

Cat H.:  I had heard about the TB as well…but from what I saw in the show and the pics available on the web, it certainly looked like something more.  I've actually been spending some time researching this.  I think I may have come up with some plausible explanations of what illness Kenshin was afflicted by.  Not absolutely positive, mind you…yeah.  Anyhoo…I've been posting my findings at my LJ, so I won't bore you with the details of Pericarditis and Meningococcemia.  Suffice to say that I think Kenshin showed symptoms from both medical conditions…plus a few more.  **shrugs**  As everyone's probably figured out…I'm not a doctor.  And yes…I hate sad endings.  I like everyone to be happy…but as for how this fic is going to end…I'm not really sure myself.  I'm just trying to go with the flow at the moment.

Species 125:  Thanks for the encouraging review.  I really appreciate it.  Lately I've been feeling rather needy since my Plot Bunnies left me and I've been attacked by Writer's Block…But we just won't go there.  Again, thanks bunchies for your moral support!

Shiomei:  Um…can't answer that!  Can't give it away, now can I?  **grins**  Hopefully the upcoming chapters answers the questions about Kenshin wandering and the disembodied voice… I'm so sorry about the shortness of the chapters…I'm just having such a hard time writing intelligently.  Pretty much I spend most of the day just staring at the screen blankly silently begging my Plot Bunnies to come home.  (Good thing I don't have a life, ne?  I'd never get anything accomplished otherwise…)  Um…I am trying to follow the Seisouhen as much as possible…and that's all I'm saying on that lest I give it away!

C-chan:  Thanks for reading!  It means a lot to me when my fave writer's read and review my stuff… When it came time to write about Yahiko and Kenshin I tried to follow what I saw on the Seisouhen and also what I managed to read on the 'Net…and I added a little extra.  I'm glad it sounded ok.  I was a little worried about that, that I was.  As for the titles of the chapters…I try to think of what I want to convey in the chapter and then I try to think of a single word to describe it…then I look it up in a trusty JEEJ dictionary.  I use the Random House Japanese-English English-Japanese Dictionary when I'm not online and when I'm online I like to use Jeffrey's Japanese – English Dictionary Server ( http : / / www . solon . org / cgi – bin / j – e / dict ).  Does that answer your question?

~*~


	8. Shuppatsu

Rurouni Kenshin Fanfic

Rurouni Kenshin & Samurai X Original Japanese Version © N.Watsuki/Shueisha * Fuji-TV * SME Visual Works Inc. * Sony Pictures Entertainment

_All Fanfics created by Chiruken (me) were written for the sole purpose of shared entertainment and not intended for publication or sale._

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Mamorigami 

by Chiruken

Chapter 8

Shuppatsu

        Kaoru smiled for her husband, though truthfully she felt like curling up into a little ball and crying until the hurt went away.  _He's leaving…he's leaving me again._  She stepped forward and placed her arms around him, holding him close as she pressed her cheek against his in a gesture of affection.  "Be safe, anata."  She whispered near his ear. 

        Kenshin pulled his wife into his arms and held her tightly against his chest, for a moment rethinking his decision to leave to wander again in pursuit of atonement.  He wanted to be with her…his chosen partner, the woman he loved.  He closed his eyes and committed the feel of her in his arms, the scent of her perfume, the sound of her voice…all of it…to his memory.  _Kami-sama but I'm going to miss her!_  Finally he pulled away, reluctantly, and opened his eyes to gaze into the unfathomable sapphire depths staring up at him with unshed tears sparkling on the tips of the dark lashes framing them.  "Koishii…" He whispered before tenderly pressing his lips to her temple.  "I will write, that I will."

        Kaoru nodded emphatically, blinking back her tears.  "Often.  Write often, Kenshin."  She sniffed and smiled brightly for him, not wanting his last sight of her to be one of a weak and weepy woman.

        "I promise, that I do."  He looked around with a slight frown.  "Where is Kenji?"  When she didn't answer, just bit her lip and looked away he sighed and shook his head sadly.  "I see."  He murmured softly, his sadness reflected in his expressive violet eyes.  "Tell him…" He paused for a moment, searching for the right words.  Finally he sighed and stepped back, slowly turning towards the front gate.  "Tell him his 'Tou-san is sorry."  His steps slowly took him across the yard and out the gate onto his chosen road of atonement, wandering once again, only this time with the loving support of his wife and the promise of a home to return to rather than the endless miles stretching before him into an eternity of loneliness.

        From a tree just outside the gates a small form watched the rurouni's departure with narrowed blue eyes, expression full of hurt anger and resentment.  Small hands clenched into tight fists Kenji watched his father's retreating form intently, waiting to see if he would turn around and return, only to be disappointed.  Soon Kenshin was completely out of sight, only the memory of his slow steps and straight back were left for Kenji to direct his anger towards.  Climbing out of the tree, the boy slowly made his way inside halting abruptly when he saw his mother's disapproving frown.  "Kenji."  Even her tone conveyed a high level of disapproval.

        "Yes, 'Ka-san?"  He asked softly, shuffling his feet and looking up at her with his eyes widened slightly into an innocently questioning expression.  His father always fell for the look, so he assumed his mother would as well and let him continue on his way.

        "Don't look at me like that.  I'm not your 'Tou-san and I won't be duped by that falsely innocent look."  Kenji blinked in surprise at her harsh tone.  His mother had never spoken to him like this before.  "I'm very disappointed in you, Kenji.  Where were you?  Your 'Tou-san wanted to see you before he left."

        "Why?"  Kenji closed his hands into fists and glared up at her with fury blazing in his eyes.  "He doesn't care.  If he did he wouldn't have left.  I hate him!"  Shouting the last as he turned and ran out the gate, the boy didn't see the pained expression on his mother's face nor the tears in her eyes as his words echoed off the walls of the doujou.

        Biting her lip hard enough to draw a tiny drop of blood, Kaoru slowly made her way across the yard to sit on the engawa, her tears finally falling now that she was alone.  She felt as if she'd lost two very important people in one day…both her husband and her son.  Raising her hands she covered her face and wept, her sobs shaking her slight form as the tears fell unchecked.  She hadn't been able to cry while Kenshin was still there…he hated to see her cry, as if he felt he was responsible for every little hurt that befell her…and she'd wanted his last view of her to be a smile to remember during his journey.

        "Kaoru?"  Yahiko ran to her side quickly, setting the sakabatou on the smoothly polished surface beside him.  "Kaoru, what is it?  Is it Kenji?  Are you hurt?  Sick?"  His frown deepened when each question met with a quick shake of her head.  "Tell me.  What's happened?"  He awkwardly placed his arms around her trembling shoulders and hugged her comfortingly.

        Kaoru sniffed and returned his embrace briefly, shocked despite herself.  When had Yahiko become so mature?  Pulling back slowly she wiped her tears on her sleeve and drew in a shuddering breath.  "Kenshin has become rurouni again."  She whispered softly by way of explanation.

        Eyes widening in shock, Yahiko pulled back and shook his head slowly in denial.  "No.  No, Kenshin wouldn't…"

        With a sad smile she nodded and patted the boards beside her.  "Yes, Yahiko.  He was so unhappy…" She shook her head and blinked back more tears.  "He still believes himself unclean, in need of atonement.  That is why he left."

        "I see."  He raised his eyes to the sky and watched a bird circling lazily overhead.  "How long ago did he leave?"

        "Ten minutes ago."  She sighed again.  "Kenji…he refused to see Kenshin before he left."  She lowered her voice to a whisper.  "Then he…he said that he hated his 'Tou-san."  Tears filled her eyes again.

        "Where is he now?"  Yahiko couldn't understand how anyone could hate Kenshin, never mind his own son.  He intended to have a word or two with the boy to set him straight.

        "I don't know.  Leave him be, Yahiko.  He needs time.  He's hurt and confused right now."  She forced a smile and nodded towards the gate.  "Go after, Kenshin…I know you want to."

        He shook his head slowly and leaned against the support post, his hand resting lightly on the saya of the sakabatou he'd received for his genpuku.  "No, Kaoru, I can't.  Kenshin wouldn't want it that way.  Did he say when he'd return?"

        "No…but he promised to write often."  Kaoru smiled a little more naturally.  "Thank you, Yahiko."

        He frowned uncertainly.  "For what?"

                    "For being you."  She whispered as she rested her head against his shoulder companionably.  "You're like a brother to me, Yahiko…" The breeze rustled through leaves of the trees growing near the doujou as soft white clouds drifted lazily by casting their shadows on the hard packed dirt of the yard spread out before them.

                    Yahiko smiled, feeling warmth spreading throughout him as he placed his arm across her shoulders and squeezed lightly,, resting his head against the top of hers.  "Yeah.  We're a family."  He grinned, remembering the first time he'd met Kaoru and Kenshin.  _It seems so long ago…so much has happened, so much has changed._  He looked up at the sound of tinkling wind chimes.  _Come home soon, Kenshin…_

***

**_Definitions:_**

Mamorigami:  Guardian (Deity)

Shuppatsu: departures; start

**_Author's Notes:_**

Truthfully I didn't want to send him off again wandering…but it kinda had to be done to advance the story, that it did.

C-chan, Cat H., Shiomei, & Icegal…thanks so much for continuing to read and review…I really appreciate it, that I do.

I know the characters are going to eventually become OOC…but I'm really trying to keep them recognizable as they are in the series and OAV (I've only just started reading the manga, thanks to online translations…).  I regard the OAVs (Seisouhen) with mixed feelings.  It's a show that the viewer can love…the character's are beautifully drawn, the detail magnificent, and the musical score fitting.  Yet, it's also show that the viewer can hate…I won't give it away (though I'm pretty sure that most people have a pretty good idea of what goes on in the Seisouhen…), but what the powers that be do to the characters is just too…well, cruel.  **shrugs**  My own opinion, of course.  I hate sad endings, that I do.  I'm not normally an emotional person, but the Seisouhen had me crying like a baby with colic.  (Er…bad analogy…sorry.)  I really want to rewrite that ending…but we'll see where this fic goes.  Remember, I'm without the guidance of my Plot Bunnies.  Everything I've heard/read about Kenji leads me to believe that, yes, he's cute…but also a brat.  I don't want to portray him as an evil little kid, but children can't express themselves as eloquently as an adult, right?  So…there will be some Kenji bashing.  Sorry to all those who love the mini-oro…I don't hate him…much.


	9. Hedatari

Rurouni Kenshin Fanfic

Rurouni Kenshin & Samurai X Original Japanese Version © N.Watsuki/Shueisha * Fuji-TV * SME Visual Works Inc. * Sony Pictures Entertainment

_All Fanfics created by Chiruken (me) were written for the sole purpose of shared entertainment and not intended for publication or sale._

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Mamorigami 

by Chiruken

Chapter 9

Hedatari

"Your father loves you very much, Kenji."  Yahiko glanced at the boy from the corner of his eye.

"Yeah, right."  Kenji snorted derisively.  "He loved me so much that he couldn't wait to get away."

With a barely audible sigh Yahiko turned his gaze forward again.  Five years had made Kenji a very bitter child.  "I see.  What makes you say that?"

Leaning back with his hands folded behind his head Kenji glared up at the clear blue sky.  "He left 'Ka-san and me…and never came back.  He doesn't care.  Never did, never will.  If he did…he never would've left in the first place."  He shrugged as if unconcerned though the hurt still lingered in his expressive blue eyes.  "I guess I can't really blame him…he just doesn't know how to love us, that's all."

"That isn't true, Kenji, and you know it.  Your father is so full of love that he can't express it enough."  When he heard another snort from the boy's direction, he decided to try a different route…one of painful truth.  "You know about your father's past, right?"

"Yeah, sure.  How could I not?  Every one keeps talking about it as if he was some great hero…" His eyes narrowed on a small fluffy cloud drifting lazily overhead.  "If he was such a hero…then why is he wandering around Japan seeking atonement for his crimes?  Shouldn't heroes be proud of what they did?"

"Yes…well…" Yahiko cleared his throat and shook his head slowly.  How could someone like Kenshin and Kaoru who were such kind and generous people produce such a self-centered little brat?  "All right, Kenji.  Have it your way.  But here's something I doubt you could've known.  The man you hate so much, your father…he's so full of love that his body can't support it and it's killing him."  He ignored Kenji's shocked look and continued.  "That's right, he's dieing.  He's trying to spend the last years of his life helping everyone he can.  Rather than accusing him falsely, why don't you try to understand him?  Maybe when he's home you should try spending time with him getting to know him rather than sulking in a tree somewhere.  Don't you realize how much you're hurting yourself, your mother and your father with this childish behaviour?"

Kenji jumped to his feet, hands closed into fists at his side.  "What do you know?  You don't have to listen to 'Ka-san cry night after night when he leaves again.  You don't have to watch her everyday as she stares at the gate waiting for him to return.  You couldn't understand…"

Yahiko stood and glared down at the boy he'd thought of as a younger brother.  "Couldn't I?  I've been in your place, Kenji.  The only difference is that rather than taking my anger out on everyone around me I tried to help Kaoru in every way I could.  What are you doing?  You're making it harder for her.  Do you think it's easy for her to know that she's lost both her husband and her son?  She's coping the best way she can and if you'd just talk to her, maybe it would be easier for the both of you.  You may as well have left with him for all the good you're doing here."

"I'm nothing like him!"  Kenji shouted, his words echoing around the doujou off the walls.  He winced despite himself.

"No, you're not."  Yahiko turned away, hiding the deep sorrow reflected in his eyes.  "And at this rate you never will be.  Your father is a good man, Kenji.  Next time he returns, take the time to sit and talk with him…get to know him.  You may be surprised at what you learn."  He strode across the yard and out the gate without looking back, though he knew instinctively that the boy was still staring at his back.

"Yahiko…" He turned as he exited the gate to see Kaoru leaning against the wall.

"Kaoru?"  He blinked and looked around quickly, but couldn't see any reason for her to be standing in the street.  "What are you doing out here?"

"I was listening to you and Kenji…" She sighed and tucked a stray strand of hair behind her ear as the breeze caught at it and blew it into her eyes.  "I don't know what's happened to him.  He used to be such a good boy…but now…"

"He needs Kenshin."  Yahiko sighed and leaned against the wall beside her.  "When is he coming home?  Has he written to say?"

She nodded and reached into her sleeve, extracting an envelope, still sealed.  "This just came."  She held it up for Yahiko to see the handwriting, knowing that he'd recognize it as Kenshin's.

"Well?  Open it, Kaoru!"  He waited impatiently as she did so, and then leaned over her shoulder to read along with her.  He quickly skimmed over the lines and grinned when his eyes fell on the information that he'd been seeking.  "Hey!  That's today!  He should be home today!"  He looked at her quickly when she didn't join in with his enthusiasm.  "Kaoru?"

"Kenji will just run away again as soon as he finds out.  And Kenshin will be sad…" She drew in a deep breath and raised her eyes to stare into Yahiko's.  "So we won't tell Kenji that his father is coming home.  This has gone on long enough.  Those two have to talk to each other, whether they like it or not.  This can't continue.  They keep hurting each other…" She shook her head, expression sad, yet determined.  "It has to stop."

Yahiko nodded slowly in agreement.  "You're right.  I won't say anything to him, then.  You want me to have Tae prepare something for tonight?"

Kaoru shook her head with a smile.  "No, that won't be necessary.  But…" Her smile widened into a grin, her eyes shining with excitement.  "Maybe we should reserve a table at the Akabeko to celebrate.  Would you go by the clinic and ask Genzai-sensei to join us tonight…along with Ayame and Suzume?  We can make an evening out of it…it'll be such fun, just like before, right?"

"Yeah…I'll be sure to invite them."  He placed his hand behind his head and grinned sheepishly.  "Um…Kaoru…would it be all right if I invited Tsubame?"

Kaoru laughed and nodded.  "Of course, Yahiko!  Tsubame-chan is always welcome, you know that!"

"Thanks.  I'll see you later, then."  He turned and waved over his shoulder as he strode away.  He hoped that Kenji and Kenshin could resolve their differences this time.  It was just too hard for Kaoru to cope with both being so distant and pulling further away from her.  He was definitely looking forward to seeing Kenshin again, though he was worried that Kenji would just walk out when he discovered that his father was home and they'd kept the knowledge from him purposefully.

***

**_Definitions:_**

Mamorigami:  Guardian (Deity)

Hedatari: distance (time in between; remoteness in any respect, as in a relationship)

**_Author's Notes:_**

Gypsy-chan, Ryuujin of the Oniwaban, C-chan & Icegal!  Thanks bunchies!  I really appreciate the feedback, that I do!

I wasn't certain how I wanted to portray Kenji.  What I've read of him (and saw in the OAV) he's a typical only child:  Spoiled and bratty.  (Er…that's not saying much for me since, technically, I'm an only child.  **sweatdrops**)  Anyhoo…I want to show the evolution of Kenji's personality…from cute and adorable child to spoiled and bratty pre-teen…to (hopefully) mature and considerate adult.  I hope I can pull it off…but as this story progresses, I'm finding that it's strayed from what I'd originally intended to do…not that I had much of a plan to begin with.  About the time change…I didn't even realize I did that until it was mentioned.  Sorry!  But just to clear it up, Kenshin hasn't left for China.  This is before that.  Hopefully this chapter helps to clear it up a bit for the time frame.  Again, sorry for any confusion.  I read the same thing about the mysterious illness…that it was consumption (A.K.A. Tuberculosis).  However, if it was…what about the marks all over their bodies?  That part has me confuzzled.  Just don't know about that, that I do not.  So…I continue to research.  **shrugs**  You may discover as I continue that the descriptions of his illness coincide with multiple afflictions.  Sorry 'bout that.  I'm basing it mostly, however, on Pericarditis which develops into more.  Back then, however, they couldn't have diagnosed it as such, so I probably won't be naming it in the fic itself.  I SO want to change the outcome of the Seisouhen…but, due to the nature of this story, I don't think I can…so…I'm just twisting it somewhat.  I love Yahiko!  In the series he's the comedic relief, yet in the OAV he's the steadfast companion.  I think he's a character that needs to be explored more thoroughly and I hope to do him justice in this story.

Thanks for reading, minna-san!  I really and truly appreciate it!  And please keep reviewing…yes, Chiruken is needy, that she is!  ^_~


	10. Shinbou

Rurouni Kenshin Fanfic

Rurouni Kenshin & Samurai X Original Japanese Version © N.Watsuki/Shueisha * Fuji-TV * SME Visual Works Inc. * Sony Pictures Entertainment

_All Fanfics created by Chiruken (me) were written for the sole purpose of shared entertainment and not intended for publication or sale._

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Mamorigami 

by Chiruken

Chapter 10

Shinbou

        "Ken-san…" Megumi swallowed and blinked back tears as she turned to face her dearest friend and patient.  "You can get dressed now."  She drew in a deep calming breath, vowing to not break down in front of him.  She'd wait until he was gone, continuing on his journey to redemption before she allowed her tears to fall.  She listened to the sounds behind her, following his movements by the soft rustling of fabric and his uneven breathing.  Closing her eyes tightly, the lady doctor fought for her usual calm centering before slowly turning to face him again, forcing a smile to her lips.  "Well…do you have time for tea today, Ken-san?"

        Kenshin nodded slowly with a soft smile, violet eyes focused on her tight expression.  "What is it, Megumi-dono?  Is it worse?"

        Megumi nodded, her smile fading.  "Very."  She sighed and tucked her hair behind her ear, gesturing with her other hand towards the engawa.  "Come sit with me and we'll drink tea while discussing this."  Once he was settled she hurried into the kitchen to heat the water for their tea.  "Are you hungry, Ken-san?"  She called out over her shoulder.

        "No, no…I'm fine, that I am.  You shouldn't trouble yourself, that you should not."  Kenshin turned his gaze up to the sky, watching the wispy clouds drift by overhead casting soft shadows over the grassy yard, a gentle breeze lifting tendrils of red hair and blowing them across his eyes.  _It's bad…very bad…_ He thought sadly, knowing Megumi well enough to be able to judge her moods through her body language and also knowing that her agitation didn't have much to do with the need to make tea.

        Megumi placed her hands on the counter and bent forward, allowing her tears to slip silently down her cheeks to fall onto the backs of her hands.  It was worse than she'd feared.  His health had deteriorated far faster than she'd anticipated.  Even after giving up swordsmanship his health had declined steadily…and there'd been nothing she could do to slow it down.  _And now this…_ She sniffed and swiped at the tears with her fingertips.  _Why?  Why Ken-san?  Why did this have to happen to him?_  She slowly sank to the floor, resting her forehead against the cupboard.  _He doesn't deserve to suffer like this…_ Covering her face with her hands she wept silently in the kitchen, feeling her heart break with the knowledge that her medicine could do nothing to ease his suffering.

        Kenshin peeked in through the door and blinked in surprise before hurrying across the room to kneel beside Megumi.  "Megumi-dono…" He whispered softly and he pulled her into his arms, alarmed by her tears.  Takani Megumi was one of the most self-contained women he knew.  To see her reduced to tears was unfathomable.  "What is it, Megumi-dono?"

        Slowly placing her arms around him and holding him in return, Megumi drew in a shuddering breath.  "I'm sorry, Ken-san…I didn't mean to…" She sighed and shook her head before pulling away slowly.  "I'm all right.  Thank you."  She stood slowly and offered her hand to him.  "The water should be ready by now."  She tried to smile and knew that it was a miserable failure judging by the concerned frown marring his features.  With another sigh she shrugged and gestured towards the engawa again.  "Come, let's sit outside where we can catch the fresh breeze."  She quickly removed the kettle from the fire and set it to the side.  "We can have tea later."

        Kenshin watched her closely as he trailed behind her slowly, mindful to not overexert himself and cause another painful attack.  "Ano…"

        "Ken-san…I'll be honest.  Your health is deteriorating at an unstoppable rate.  There is nothing that I can do.  All I can do is give you something to counter the pain, that is all."

        He shook his head with a small smile.  "I see."  He slowly lowered himself to sit beside her and sighed softly.  "That isn't very surprising, that it is not."  Seeing her shocked expression from the corner of his eye, his smile widened slightly.  "Megumi-dono…when I first began experiencing the pains, I'll admit that I was worried.  But now…" He shrugged and turned to face her fully, his smile widening into his usual cheerful expression.  "I've come to accept it.  I've known for many years that I wouldn't have a long life, Megumi-dono.  I'm just thankful for the time that I've had, that I am.  I'll return home and try to fix things between Kenji and I…" His smile slipped a bit at the memory of his son and their last painful parting.  "I can't leave things as they are, that I cannot."

        She covered his hand with hers and squeezed lightly in comfort.  "Ken-san…" She swallowed and rested her head against his shoulder.  "I wish I could help you with..."

        "I accept full responsibility for this, Megumi-dono, that I do.  I handled things poorly, that I did."  He cleared his throat and shifted uncomfortably.  "Ano…Megumi-dono…there is something I must ask…"

        She smiled sadly and shook her head.  "Yes, Ken-san, it could be transferred."

        "I see.  I will take care, then."  Rubbing a palm absently against his chest as if to ease the ache he felt within, he sighed softly and faced forward again, violet eyes sad and distant.  "Megumi, I would ask a favor of you, if I could."

        "Anything."  It wasn't lost on her that he'd left off the customary polite honorific he usually attached to her name.

        "In my absence…" He paused and closed his eyes tightly.  "Would you please take care of Kaoru for me?  I worry for her, that I do.  She is strong, but I fear that if Kenji is grown and I'm not here, she won't take proper care of herself."

        "Of course I will."  She quickly swiped at the tears threatening to fall again.  "Well.  How about that tea, hmm?"

***

**_Definitions:_**

Mamorigami:  Guardian (Deity)

Shinbou: endurance (fact of bearing pain, adversity, etc.); patience


	11. Tsurai

Rurouni Kenshin Fanfic

Rurouni Kenshin & Samurai X Original Japanese Version © N.Watsuki/Shueisha * Fuji-TV * SME Visual Works Inc. * Sony Pictures Entertainment

_All Fanfics created by Chiruken (me) were written for the sole purpose of shared entertainment and not intended for publication or sale._

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Mamorigami 

by Chiruken

Chapter 11

Tsurai

        Kenshin shivered and wrapped his arms around himself as he gazed up at the clear night sky, losing himself in the tiny pinpricks of light dotting the vast expanse.  His eyes moved slowly back to the fire before him and he found himself mesmerized by the dancing of the flames as they licked at the wood, consuming it, turning it to grey ash as tendrils of smoke rose up into the sky to meet with the stars again.  He closed his eyes and shook his head slowly, reaching up to rub absently at the sharp stabbing ache forming yet again in his chest, radiating outwards into his neck and shoulders, moving to engulf his back and abdomen.  Slowing his breathing to relieve the pressure he bent forward slowly, his hair falling over his shoulder as he clutched at his ribs, trying desperately to ride with the pain, to not give in to it.  He gritted his teeth and squeezed his eyes shut as he felt the chills wracking his slender form.  He was thankful that he'd been sitting when this attack came on.  If he'd been lying down it would have been much worse.  Slowly the excruciating pain subsided and he opened his eyes to gaze into the fire again, breathing shallowly, trying to catch his breath again.  He sighed softly and brushed his hair out of his eyes with trembling fingers, swiping his forearm across his forehead.  The attacks were getting worse.

        He leaned back against the rough bark of the tree behind him and tilted his face upwards to watch the play of firelight on the leaves fluttering above him in the gentle breeze.  He knew his time was running out.  His condition was worsening rapidly.  His lips curved up into a sad smile as he thought of the circumstances that had brought him to this.  "Kaoru…" He whispered his beloved's name reverently and closed his eyes, picturing her features…her beautiful blue eyes…her smile.  It was worth it.  He had no regrets.  A soft sound to his right caught his attention and he opened his eyes slowly as he turned his head towards the direction the noise had originated.  He frowned and slowly sat straighter as he opened his senses, casting out his ki in search of the unknown presence lurking in the shadows just out of sight.  Eyes widening he jerked upright.  "You…" He whispered, breath uneven, the ache in his chest growing once again to sharp pains.  He clutched at his chest and bent forward with a low moan, trying to still his agitated breathing again to ease the pain.

        _Battousai…_ The terrifyingly familiar disembodied voice echoed through the silent forest.  _You don't look so well…_

        Drawing in a gasping breath Kenshin raised his head and glared in the general direction from which he'd sensed the being's presence.  "You…" He paused as a spell of dry hacking coughs wracked his body.

        _You are dieing, Himura Battousai.  And there is nothing that these pathetic mortals can do to reverse it.  Do you regret our pact?_

        Unable to form a verbal response as he fought to catch his breath again, Kenshin shook his head emphatically, afraid that this creature would take his silence as confirmation of its assumption and take back the miracle from that night an eternity ago…the night he'd been given a second chance with his Kaoru.  "No…" He managed to get out before the fit of coughing overcame him again.

        _So stubborn…_ Kenshin thought he heard the entity sigh.  _I could ease your suffering…_

        Raising his head slowly, breath coming in harsh panting gasps, Kenshin shook his head.  "No…this…it is…"

        _Your atonement?_  There was sadness in the voice addressing the former hitokiri.  _Don't be a fool, Himura Kenshin.  Nothing you could ever do during this mortal life could ever sufficiently atone for the crimes you committed during the revolution as Hitokiri Battousai.  Judgment comes after death…didn't you know?_  The momentary lapse into pity was gone, replaced by cruel mockery.  _You will be meeting it soon enough…_

        Kenshin closed his eyes and slowly leaned back again, exhausted.  "Go away…" He whispered softly, features drawn and haggard.  Suddenly he stiffened as he felt movement and a touch against his face.  He jerked upwards about to open his eyes when he froze at the creature's harsh laughter.  Again he felt the feather light touch caressing his face, brushing his hair aside.  Slowly he opened his eyes to see… "Oro?"  Nothing.  Not even his campfire.  Stygian darkness prevailed, stamping out all light, even the memory of it.  He trembled and closed his eyes again.

        _But I can save you…I can stop the judgment…if you so desire it…_

        The man once known as Hitokiri Battousai shook his head slowly.  "I-I can't…" He began only to stop in shock when he felt the invisible fingers trace down to his chest, the path feeling oddly cool…and painless…in the wake of the gentle touch.  "Wh-what are you doing?"  He whispered shakily.

        _Easing your torment… _A soft sigh stirred the wanderer's hair.  _Despite what you may think, I don't enjoy watching you suffer…_

        "Who are you?"  Kenshin felt himself relaxing, for the first time in years the aching in his body easing to bearable levels.

        _I told you at our last meeting that my name is not important.  But if you insist…I am called Shinigami…_ The voice paused as the man jerked back, eyes wide, expression almost frightened.  _That's right…_ A low chuckle echoed off the trees surrounding them.  _You made a pact with a demon, Battousai… Does this frighten you?_

        Kenshin managed a weak smile as he shook his head slowly.  "Frighten?  No…" He swallowed and tilted his head back, closing his eyes as he felt the rough bark behind him and the soft air touches before him.  "Terrified…" He whispered softly before opening his eyes again.  He started and blinked, eyes widening when he met an amused amber gaze staring at him.  "Kuso…" He breathed the expletive softly.

        _You are amusing.  I like you.  I will help you again…but the cost…_ The voice trailed off as the gaze shifted away, disappearing.  _The cost may be too much for you to bear…_

        "Cost?"  He frowned uncertainly and laughed shortly.  "What could be worse than this?"  He gestured bitterly towards his body and then sighed.  "Never mind."  He bowed his head and let out a shuddering sigh.  "I asked for it…in exchange for Kaoru…so she may live…" For the first time since that fateful night Kenshin felt regret for his decision.  He shook his head sharply and raised his gaze again.  "But I did the right thing…didn't I?"

        _Did you?  Only you can answer that…_ The gentle touch returned and Kenshin found his eyes drifting closed again, his breath coming easier, not nearly as painful as before.  _Sleep, itoshigo…_ The shadowed figure wavered for a moment between transparency and solidity, long fingers trailing over the wanders drawn and careworn features with infinite tenderness.

        Kenshin stirred, his eyes opening slowly.  "Oro?"  He whispered, feeling oddly lethargic now that the constant pain was diminished.  Had the creature called him…beloved dear child?  He shook his head slowly, lips curving upwards into a tired smile.  He must have misheard.  His eyes drifted closed again of their own volition as sleep slowly overtook his exhausted body and he slipped into deep and peaceful slumber.

        Slowly the entity identified as Shinigami lowered the former hitokiri to the ground and covered him with his blanket.  _Sleep, Kenshin, while you can…we will speak again…when you're not nearly so exhausted._  The soft voice whispered on the breeze and gentle fingers brushed against the dark red strands of the rurouni's hair.  _My itoshigo…I have waited for so long…just a little longer…_ Shinigami slowly pulled away, transparent form dissipating into mist and nothingness.  _Just a short time more to wait and we will be together again…_ The last whispered words echoed through the gently swaying leaves overhead, the flames of the small fire dancing wildly as Himura Kenshin slept on, blissfully unaware of the possessiveness of Shinigami.

***

**_Definitions:_**

Mamorigami:  Guardian (Deity)

Tsurai: painful (excruciating); tormenting

**_Author's Notes:_**

**__**

Icegal, C-Chan, Lizzie, Bard, Gfhghj, Cat H., & Shiomei…thanks ever so much for continuing to read and review!  I really appreciate it, that I do.  Thanks for the comments, criticisms, encouragements, and suggestions. 


	12. Tabidzukare

Rurouni Kenshin Fanfic

Rurouni Kenshin & Samurai X Original Japanese Version © N.Watsuki/Shueisha * Fuji-TV * SME Visual Works Inc. * Sony Pictures Entertainment

_All Fanfics created by Chiruken (me) were written for the sole purpose of shared entertainment and not intended for publication or sale._

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Mamorigami 

by Chiruken

Chapter 12

Tabidzukare

        Kaoru smiled at her husband and held her hands out in greeting.  "Welcome home, anata!"  Her joy at seeing him again after so long couldn't be contained.

        Kenshin smiled and took his wife's hands, his weariness lifting away with the sight of her beloved features.  "I'm home…" He whispered softly, leaning forward before remembering himself and pulling away abruptly.  He pretended that he didn't see the hurt confusion dull her sparkling sapphire eyes.  "Where is Kenji?"

        Kaoru sighed and shook her head.  "Gone…again."

        "I…" He paused and drew in a shallow breath before continuing.  "I see."  His disappointment was clear.  He'd wanted to see his son.  He turned his gaze back to his wife.  "Kaoru…I missed you, that I did."

        "And I you."  She murmured, unable to hide her concern over his appearance.  _He's lost weight…and he looks so tired… Oh Kenshin, when will you stop wandering?  _"Come inside, Kenshin."  He smiled gently and slowly followed her, his eyes resting on the way the light shone on her dark hair, the delicate curve of her neck, the grace with which she moved.  He closed his eyes briefly and committed it all to memory.  He paused before stepping up onto the engawa and surveyed the front of the doujou for a moment, remembering his first glimpse of the Kamiya Doujou.  He sighed, thinking that it had been an eternity since then.  His sad reverie was interrupted when she cleared her throat to gain his attention.  "How long are you home for?"

        "I…" He paused and slowly lowered himself to the smoothly polished boards of the engawa, finding his exhaustion catching up with him.  "I'm home to stay, Kaoru, that I am."

        Kaoru dropped beside him, expression full of concern warring with happiness.  "Has something happened, Kenshin?"

        He bowed his head and nodded slowly.  He couldn't hide it from her…not now…and especially not when the attacks were coming with increasing frequency.  Now that the time had come, he found himself at a loss for words.  He didn't know how to tell her.  He closed his eyes and clenched his hands into fists.  "Kaoru…" Leaning forward, she placed her arms around him and felt tears fill her eyes when he stiffened and tried to pull away.  Kenshin gently but firmly pushed her away.  "Koishii…you mustn't."  He lifted his head and met her hurt gaze directly.  "Megumi-dono said that this illness could be transferred.  We must take care, that we must.  I-I don't wish for you to fall…"

        She didn't allow him time to finish.  A single tear slipped down her cheek as she threw her arms around him and held him close.  "I don't care!  Kenshin…I need to feel your arms around me again, even if it's for a short while…until you leave again…"

        Hesitating for a moment, Kenshin slowly placed his arms around her, unable to keep himself from doing so.  "Kaoru…" He whispered against her fragrant hair.  "I'm home to stay, that I am.  I can't continue traveling, that I cannot."  Sensing a familiar ki approaching the front gate, he gently slowly pulled away and turned to watch for the arrival of his son.  "Kenji is coming, that he is."

        Kenji stepped through the gate and froze, a scowl marring his young features as he sensed a familiar and unwelcome ki within the doujou.  He turned slowly and surveyed the yard, searching for the one person he never wanted to see again.  His eyes narrowed when he caught sight of him sitting beside his mother.  Eyes narrowing his anger and his hostility rolled off of him in waves of negative ki.  "What are _you_ doing here?"  He closed his hands into fists at his sides and glared at his father refusing to feel anything but hatred for the man who abandoned his mother and himself so many years before.

        Kenshin flinched at the hostility bombarding his senses and abruptly closed off his ability to sense ki.  It hurt too much when he could feel his son's intense dislike and anger so strongly.  "Kenji…" He murmured moving to stand slowly, mindful of the rising pain radiating outwards from his chest.  Resting his hand against the support post of the engawa to steady himself he faced his son directly and bowed slowly in greeting.

        Kenji rolled his eyes and turned to face his mother.  "'Ka-san.  What is _he_ doing here?"

        Kaoru frowned in disapproval.  "Kenji, that is enough.  You will treat your father with respect.  Now come here and greet him properly as a dutiful son should."

        Resentment clear in his expressive blue eyes, Kenji crossed the yard, back held ramrod stiff.  He stopped before his father and his scowl deepened.  He didn't want to feel anything for him.  He didn't want to feel concern for the weariness reflected in his sad expression.  He didn't want to see the ravages of time and illness reflected in his gentle violet eyes.  And he most certainly didn't want to feel the urge to throw his arms around him and hug him tight, begging him to stay, just this once…to stay home with them, his family.  "Otousan."  He muttered sulkily, striving to keep his conflicting thoughts from his expression.  He didn't take into account just how astute his father was…nor how skilled he truly was at reading people through their body language and ki.

        "Aisoku."  Kenshin murmured softly, feeling infinitely weary.  He slowly raised a shaking hand and pressed his palm against the ache in his chest, feeling his breath catching.  He refused to fall to another attack so soon after arriving home.

        Kenji's eyes widened slightly at the pain that filled his father's expression.  _Aisoku…he called me…his beloved son…_ He bit his lip and slowly reached out, placing his hand on Kenshin's shoulder, expression revealing his shock.  "'Tou-san?"  He whispered softly, alarmed at how thin his father had become since his last visit.  _Could it be true?  Is he…dying?_  He glanced towards his mother and saw the concern in her eyes as well.

        Kenshin forced a cheerful smile and reached up to cover Kenji's hand with his own briefly before gently but firmly removing his hand from his shoulder.  Turning towards the kitchen, he slowly stepped up onto the engawa, missing his son's look of horror.  "Tea…" He murmured softly to Kaoru.

        "You go on ahead, anata.  I'll be there in a moment."  She waited until he was out of sight before turning to her son with a disapproving scowl.  "Kenji…" She began only to break off when he turned his gaze to her.

        "'Ka-san…what's wrong with him?"  He asked softly, moving closer to her.

        Kaoru bit her lip and hesitated for only a moment before placing her hand on Kenji's arm.  "He's very ill, Kenji…" She paused and shook her head.  "Please, try to be kind to your 'Tou-san…just this once…" Her eyes pleaded with him to do as she asked.

        "He's dying, isn't he?"  It wasn't really a question and was confirmed when tears filled her eyes.  "Is that why he's back?"  He felt his anger stirring again.  _How dare he?  How dare he do this to them?  Did he truly think that all would be forgiven just because he was…_ Kenji swallowed with difficulty and turned away to stare out across the yard.  "I'm going to stay with Yahiko-san."  He pulled away from Kaoru and began to cross the yard.

        "Kenji!"  Kaoru hurried after him.  "You can't leave, not now.  You must try to mend things with your father.  Please…for me?"

        He stopped and glared straight ahead.  "'Ka-san…why?  Why must I?  What has he ever done for me?"

        Eyes narrowing in growing anger, Kaoru raised her hand and pointed back towards the doujou's main house.  "That man is your father and as such deserves respect.  He is also Japan's greatest hero, and for that he deserves respect.  But he is also my husband, and I will not tolerate any insults directed towards him…not even from you, my son.  You ask what he has ever done for you?  He held you when you were an infant and kissed your cheeks when you were a toddler and stayed up with you when you had nightmares…and told you stories until it was well past your bedtime when you were a child.  And still you ask what he has done for you?"  She drew in a sharp breath and shook her head sadly.  "I think the question is, what have you ever done for him?"  She lowered her voice to a pained whispered.  "You've insulted him and caused him much grief.  You turn your back on him when he stretches his hand out to you and ignore his attempts to be the father you claim you want.  What more can you do to him, Kenji?  How much more can you hurt him?  Go.  Go and stay with Yahiko…if he'll have you.  But don't hurt your father any more than you already have…please…" She turned and slowly approached the house, ignoring Kenji's stunned expression.

        "'Ka-san…" He whispered softly, turning his gaze towards the house again and blinking in surprise when he saw his father gazing at him with sorrowful violet eyes.  "'Tou-san…" He closed his eyes and drew in a deep breath.  _What do I do?_  He didn't want to disappoint his mother…but could he forgive his father's inattentiveness so easily?  He opened his eyes and set his jaw in determination before crossing the yard with purposeful strides to stand before the man he barely knew.  "Are you really home to stay?  Or is this just another brief visit before you continue wandering?"

        Kenshin regarded his son solemnly.  "I will travel no more, that I will not."  He stated simply before turning to enter the kitchen again.  He paused in the doorway.  "Would you like tea, Kenji?"

        Eyes sliding to his mother Kenji hesitated just a moment before replying.  "Yeah.  I'll help you."  He stepped up onto the engawa and followed his father inside.

***

**_Definitions:_**

Mamorigami:  Guardian (Deity)

Tabidzukare: weary from traveling

**_Author's Notes:_**

Bard, Icegal, & Cat H.  Thank you!

Bard:  Yes, I know it was evil…sorry!  I also have mixed feelings about Shinigami.  There are times I like her/him/it…and other times that I despise her/him/it.  (I won't give away Shinigami's gender quite yet…)

Icegal:  Yup!  Kenshin IS Shinigami's child.  Amusing?  How so?  I can't give away Shinigami's gender quite yet…but feel free to speculate!  And as I mentioned before, my feelings towards Shinigami are mixed, that they are.

Cat H.:  It was Kenshin's decision in the first place…he bargained with Shinigami for Kaoru's life…and this is his debt.  I agree…he IS being dense!  And yes, Kaoru should've hit him over the head and tied him up…but then there wouldn't be much of a story, ne?  And I also agree that physically he isn't capable of accomplishing much.  **shrugs**  Just try to explain that to him…


	13. Urami

Rurouni Kenshin Fanfic

Rurouni Kenshin & Samurai X Original Japanese Version © N.Watsuki/Shueisha * Fuji-TV * SME Visual Works Inc. * Sony Pictures Entertainment

_All Fanfics created by Chiruken (me) were written for the sole purpose of shared entertainment and not intended for publication or sale._

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Mamorigami 

by Chiruken

Chapter 13

Urami

          Kenji sat on the engawa beside his father and slowly sipped at the rapidly cooling tea, blue eyes focused on the leaves swirling across the hard-packed earth of the doujou's yard.  They had been sitting thusly for some time, an uncomfortable silence hanging over their heads like a cloud of doom.  Finally the boy set his cup aside and rested his hands against his thighs, fists clenched so tightly his knuckles turned white.  "Why are you here?"  He finally asked, tone harsh with his resentment.

        Kenshin closed his eyes and wished that Kaoru were still with them.  Somehow, she'd made it easier.  Kenji had been much more civil when she'd been there.  "Kenji…" He began only to stop abruptly, his cup falling to shatter against the boards of the engawa as he gasped, closing his eyes tight against the sudden onslaught of pain gathering in his chest, choking him, making it nearly impossible to breath as he bent forward to relieve the unbearable pressure.

        Kenji's eyes widened in shock, face draining of all colour as he watched his father bend double, as if in great pain, clutching his chest as his breathing became uneven.  "'Tou-san?"  His voice quavered as he leaned forward.  "What is it?"  For the first time he realized that all he had been told of his father's failing health had been true.

        Hearing the fear in his son's voice, Kenshin attempted to catch his breath and push the pain aside.  Slowly sitting straight again with one shaking hand pressed against his chest, the former hitokiri smiled shakily at his son in reassurance.  "It is nothing, Kenji, that it is not."

        The boy shook his head with a frown and reached out to tug on the sleeve of Kenshin's gi.  "It _is_ something.  Should I get Genzai-sensei?"

        "That isn't necessary, that it is not."  Wearily he rested his head against the support post behind him and closed his eyes, slowing his breathing to ease the pressure within his chest.  He felt lightheaded and weak.  Not a good sign, in his mind.  "Kenji…" He began softly, turning his head slightly as he opened his eyes again to meet the boy's anxious gaze.  "Don't tell your mother."  He whispered it softly, violet eyes silently pleading.

        Shifting closer, Kenji lowered his voice to a whisper as well.  "Why not?"

        Lips curving upwards into a gentle smile, Kenshin closed his eyes again with a soft sigh.  "I don't wish for her to worry unnecessarily, that I do not."

        "Why did you leave us, 'Tou-san?"  Biting his lip to still its trembling, Kenji inched closer, blue gaze fixed on his father's drawn and pale features.  Slowly he reached out and touched a hesitant hand to his father's shoulder.  "Tell me.  Why did you leave us all alone?"

        With another weary sigh Kenshin shook his head slightly.  "I needed to, Kenji, that I did.  My path for atonement had always lain with the sakabatou, that it did.  Without it…I was lost."  He raised a hand slowly and pushed his hair out of his eyes as he focused on his son again.  "I needed to find a new way…"

        "Why did you give it away then?"  He never had understood why his father had given his sakabatou to Yahiko all those years before.  No one had explained it to him, as if they didn't think he would understand.

        "Megumi-dono told me that I could no longer practice swordsmanship.  Though the spirit was more than willing, the body was unable."  He smiled sadly.  "That is why I gave the sakabatou to Yahiko for his genpuku.  You were much too young to have to carry all that it represented, that you were."  His smile faded and with infinite sorrow he shook his head and sighed.  "I never wished for you to carry that burden, my son."

        "What gives you the right to take that decision away from me?"  Kenji scowled and sat back on his heels.  "Besides…that doesn't explain why you abandoned us."

        "Your 'Ka-san and I discussed it…and this seemed to be the best path to follow.  Though I was unable to use the sakabatou to help people, there was still something that I could do.  I could help to ease the pain and suffering of the people afflicted by disaster, sickness and war, that I could."

        Eyes widening in sudden understanding, Kenji stood abruptly.  "That's what happened!"  He shouted angrily.  "You went out, ignored us, and got sick.  Now you're back.  How selfish."

        Kenshin could feel his patience slipping.  "That isn't how…" He paused and blinked up at the boy, uncertainty crossing his pale features.  _Could Kenji be right?_  He was suddenly struck by the fear that it had all been for nothing…that he hadn't accomplished anything at all beyond bringing pain and suffering when all he desired was to bring peace and happiness.

        Kenji watched the conflicting emotions flit across his father's face, dread settling within his heart.  "What?  No arguments in your defense?"

        He bowed his head and closed his eyes, holding his hands outstretched in silent supplication.  "I'm sorry, Kenji…"

        "You're sorry?"  He barked out a bitter laugh.  "Yeah.  I'll bet you are.  I wish you never came back.  You're just going to make 'Ka-san cry again when you leave next time."

        Kenshin looked up slowly.  "She…cried?"  He whispered softly, violet eyes stricken with the knowledge that he'd made his Kaoru cry.

        "Well, yeah."  He rolled his eyes.  "What did you expect?  Her to throw a party and celebrate?"

        He stood slowly, using the post for support.  "I didn't know…" He whispered softly, knowing that it was a poor excuse.  "She never told me…" He should have known that she hid her tears from him.  "I'm sorry…so very sorry…" He bowed his head, his hair falling over his eyes, hiding the expression in them.  "I…"

        Kenji sighed and placed his hands on Kenshin's shoulders, pushing him down onto the engawa again.  "Sit down, 'Tou-san.  'Ka-san would be upset if you fell down and got hurt."  What was it about this man that made him so angry yet at the same time…sad?  Sitting beside him again he smoothed his hands over the material of his hakama.  Drawing in a deep breath he leaned back against the support post beside Kenshin and gazed up at the clear blue sky dotted with soft white clouds above.  "Tell me a story, 'Tou-san…" He whispered softly.  "About when Sanosuke-san was still in Japan…about the Oniwabanshu and Misao-san and Aoshi-san…" His mind drifted back through the years to the night after Yahiko's genpuku when Kenshin had given him the sakabatou.  He'd asked for these stories then, too.  "Tell me about how you saved Yahiko-san from the yakuza and how 'Ka-san followed you to Kyoto…" In the distance a cricket chirruped as a gentle breeze fluttered the leaves of the trees around the doujou, the delicate wind chimes hanging above their heads tinkling softly.  He glanced to the side and saw the gentle smile curving Kenshin's lips upwards and felt an answering smile tugging his up as well.

***

**_Definitions:_**

Mamorigami:  Guardian (Deity)

Urami: grudge; malice; bitterness

**_Author's Notes:_**

**__**

Cat H., Icegal, Species 125, & Bard:  Thank you so much for continuing to read "Mamorigami".  It means a lot to me, that it does!

Cat H.:  I think you have good reason to be paranoid…just think about how every time Kenshin thinks it's safe to relax something happens to upset the balance, whether it be an enemy from his past or a psychotic nutcase trying to overthrow the government crawling out of the woodwork, something always happens.  Maybe this time Kenshin actually will get a respite.  I think Kenji does love his father…he just doesn't know him well enough to be able to express it.  There's also the possibility that he's somewhat jealous of his mother's affection for a man he considers unworthy (after all, in Kenji's young eyes it would appear that Kenshin did indeed abandon them), but that's just speculation.

Icegal:  Yes, I agree…Kenji needs some discipline.  But, Kenshin being Kenshin…he's such a pushover when it comes to children that he'd let them walk all over him and not say a thing.  And I doubt Kaoru could ever really properly discipline Kenji since he looks so much like Kenshin…and I can almost see her trying to coddle him the way she'd like to do to her beloved rurouni.  But under it all…Kenji can't be all bad.  After all…with parents like Kenshin and Kaoru he must have inherited some of their traits, right?  (At least, we can hope he did.)

Species 125:  I don't know what came over me…usually I can't stand sappy sentimental tear-jerker type stories.  So…why am I writing one?  **shrugs**  I have no idea.  My mom refuses to read any more of "Mamorigami".  She says that it's just too sad for her and she doesn't want to think of Kenshin in such a terrible plight.  (Mom _loves_ RK and absolutely refuses to watch the Seisouhen after I told her about it…she says she prefers to NOT know what happens and use her imagination to fill in the blanks.  She can be very stubborn, that she can.)  I thought I saw one of the Bunnies the other day, but sadly I was mistaken.

Bard:  I'm starting to talk like Kenshin?  How so?  Is this a…bad thing?  **grins**  Well…I hope Kenji forgives him as well…maybe they can grow to understand each other?  Hope this chapter sheds some light in that direction.

**~*~**

I just wanted to share my happy news!

One of my poems has been selected for publication!  It's made it to the semi-finals in an international poetry contest and I'm very excited about it, that I am!

If you're curious about which poem…**smiles happily**…it's actually posted here at FFn.  It's "Colours".

^_~

Chiruken


	14. Girigatai

Rurouni Kenshin Fanfic

Rurouni Kenshin & Samurai X Original Japanese Version © N.Watsuki/Shueisha * Fuji-TV * SME Visual Works Inc. * Sony Pictures Entertainment

_All Fanfics created by Chiruken (me) were written for the sole purpose of shared entertainment and not intended for publication or sale._

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Mamorigami 

by Chiruken

Chapter 14

Girigatai

          Kenshin stood at the rail of the ship staring back towards the docks, wondering if Kenji would ever forgive him for leaving again and praying that his Kaoru would take care of herself.  He closed his eyes and leaned forward, resting his head against the cool metal of the railing as he felt remorse flood through him.  "Kaoru…" He whispered her name softly, feeling tears fill his eyes.  _I'm sorry, koishii…_ Drawing in a shallow breath he straightened again and turned away from the scene of the rapidly dwindling shore, wishing fervently that his sense of duty hadn't been so strong…that he'd been able to say 'no' for once…that he'd refused Yamagata's urgent request.  _Now my son will hate me even more…_ He thought tiredly.

        Hearing whispers off to his right he turned slowly, expression carefully blank, and caught the stares of the crewmembers.  He sighed softly and turned away again.  What did he care what they thought?  He walked slowly towards the stern, carefully avoiding the crew bustling about carrying out their various duties, and nodded when the captain greeted him with a friendly wave.  A slight smile tugging at the corners of his lips he watched the waves rolling against the hull, catching the occasional glimpse of large fish swimming alongside the ship.  Frowning slightly, his curiosity piqued, he leaned a little further over the rail and watched as more appeared, each throwing its body upward out of the water, seemingly racing against the ship.  "Iruka."  Turning quickly at the softly spoken words, Kenshin found himself face to chest with the captain.  Grinning at the smaller man's wide-eyed look of surprise, the captain faced forward again.  "Dolphins.  Playful creatures, they are.  They follow after ships, racing and frolicking in the waves."

        "Ahh…I see."  He turned back to watch the dolphins as they dove in and out of the water, feeling a smile tugging up the corners of his lips when a few broke away and danced across the waves.  He tilted his head to the side and watched, spellbound, as the creatures propelled themselves across the water, heads bobbing, as they bounced on their tails.  _Kaoru would love to see these delightful creatures…_ His smile faded at the thought of his wife, left behind in Tokyo.  _I'm sorry, koishii…so very sorry…_

        His sad reverie was cut short when the captain cleared his throat.  "Himura-san, was it?"  Turning again to the captain Kenshin smiled and nodded.  "It's a pleasure to finally meet you.  I've heard much about you."  Seeing the wariness enter the smaller man's eyes as the smile slipped from his face he blinked in surprise, wondering what could cause such a reaction.  "Himura-san?  Is something wrong?"

        Shaking his head quickly Kenshin hastened to reassure the friendly captain.  "Oh no.  Everything is fine, that it is."  He forced a bright smile and gestured towards the wide expanse of water stretching towards the horizon.  "I've never been this far out from land before, that I have not."

        "Ahh…" The captain nodded sagely and grinned with a wink.  "You have nothing to fear, Himura-san.  The ship's solid with an exceptional crew.  I handpicked them myself."

        Kenshin blinked uncertainly before nodding slowly.  The captain obviously thought he was nervous about being at sea.  There was no point in trying to explain the real reason behind his nervousness.  "Ahh…then everything will be fine, that it will."  He smiled again and gestured towards the horizon where he could see the clouds beginning to gather in the far off distance.  "Will we be in that, Captain?"

        Following his gaze, the Captain grinned and shook his head.  "No need to worry, Himura-san.  We should miss that mess by a broad margin.  Come, let me show you to your cabin."

        With a last lingering look towards the ominous clouds in the distance, Kenshin turned and followed the tall uniformed man, feeling his uneasiness grow.  He hoped the captain was right.  With a small wry smile Kenshin shook his head ruefully at his paranoia.  _The captain knows what he's doing, that he does.  He also knows his ship and what it's capable of enduring.  There is no need to worry senselessly over this, that there is not.  _Despite his thoughts, Kenshin _was_ worried.  Summer always brought terrible storms…always.

        "Well, here we are.  I hope everything is to your liking, Himura-san.  If there's anything you need…anything at all…don't hesitate to ask."  Executing a deep bow of respect, the captain turned on his heel and disappeared back up the steep steps, leaving Kenshin alone with his thoughts.

        Stepping through the narrow door, Kenshin looked around the small cabin with a slight grimace.  The air was stale and the swaying lantern did nothing to ease the rising feeling of claustrophobia threatening to engulf him.  With a soft sigh he pushed the uncomfortable feelings aside and stepped further into the room, the door swinging shut behind him with eerie finality.  Shivering as his thoughts took a turn towards the morbid, Kenshin allowed his eyes to roam over the various objects strewn around the cabin.  A tightly rolled futon rested against the wall beside a battered chest of drawers.  His eyes fell on his small travel bag set just inside the door before moving towards the lantern swinging back and forth above his head.  _It's more like a closet, that it is._  With another soft sigh he crossed to the futon and studied it for a moment before deciding that he'd be better off ignoring its existence.  It certainly didn't smell very clean and as he peered closer he thought he detected movement along the rolled edges.  Shuddering in revulsion he turned away and grabbed his bag, holding it protectively against his chest, feeling his breath catching, pain forming and radiating outwards.  Pressing his palm against his chest he slowed his breathing in a effort to stave off another painful attack.  Slowly it subsided and he carefully swiped his forearm across his face, wiping away the dampness that had formed with his silent battle.  Turning for the door again he shuddered and exited the tiny cabin with almost desperate haste.  "It's better to sleep on the deck with the elements that to stay in there with the vermin."  He muttered under his breath, the memory of the squirming things on the futon coming back to haunt him.  He'd always been a clean person and seeing that obvious evidence of filth turned his stomach.  He smiled at the captain brightly and pointed to a spot out of the way of the bustling activity of the crewmen.  "I prefer to sleep outdoors, that I do."  Without waiting for a reply he settled himself against the side of the deck and pulled his legs up against his chest, wrapping his arms around them while resting his forehead on his bent knees.  _It's going to be a long voyage, that it is._

***

**_Definitions:_**

Mamorigami:  Guardian (Deity)

Girigatai:  possessed of a strong sense of **duty**


	15. Arashi

Rurouni Kenshin Fanfic

Rurouni Kenshin & Samurai X Original Japanese Version © N.Watsuki/Shueisha * Fuji-TV * SME Visual Works Inc. * Sony Pictures Entertainment

_All Fanfics created by Chiruken (me) were written for the sole purpose of shared entertainment and not intended for publication or sale._

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Mamorigami 

by Chiruken

Chapter 14

Arashi

        Cold.  Kenshin closed his eyes and let all thoughts drift freely from his mind.  All that remained was the intense feeling of being cold.  And wet.  The rain poured from the heavens, plastering his hair to his face and neck, soaking through the thin layer of his clothing, chilling him to the bone.  Yet that wasn't the worst.  Not by far.  The wind whipped the rain, turning the droplets into millions of tiny projectiles, lashing against his exposed skin with a vengeance, screaming through the riggings hoisting the sails high above them, howling against the ropes held taught.  And above that, the crashing of the waves against the hull, the shouts of the men as they desperately fought to maintain control of the ship as it rode through the cresting sea, sucked mercilessly through the eye of the storm.  The storm that should not be there…the storm they should've been able to avoid.

        Lightning flashed across the sky, illuminating the scene of chaos with its eerie blue white glow, followed closely by thunder loud enough to shake the decks beneath his feet.  Flashes of jagged lightning lit up the night, casting its sporadic light on the decks and the men racing frantically about.  Kenshin felt his knees give out as he slowly sank to the rain-slick boards of the ship's deck, covering his ears to block out the screaming wind and groaning ship, the desperate shouts and the crashing of the waves accompanied by the booming thunder.  Briefly closing his eyes to block out the nightmarish sight of the deck tilting crazily under the onslaught of the tempestuous storm raging around them, he wished yet again that he'd stayed home.

        A crack of thunder, louder than the others, jolted Kenshin upright, eyes wide with increasing apprehension.  It was then that he saw the wave rolling towards them.  He shook his head sharply and caught sight of a young crewman balanced precariously against the rail attempting to tie off his end of a rope.  Eyes moving back to the water descending upon their ship, Kenshin knew the young man would be swept overboard.  Without another thought he jumped up and dashed across the slippery deck, fighting to remain upright, heading directly towards the rail and the crew member about to be swept overboard by the wave that was just now breaking against the side of the ship, rolling over the deck, pushing him backwards.  Fighting against the unstoppable force, Kenshin refused to be thrown back.  Instead, he threw himself forward, hitting the hard, unforgiving rail with bone jarring force, knocking the air from his lungs, and falling partway over himself as he lunged for the younger man's arm, hearing his cry of surprise and terror echoing through his mind.

        His fingers curled around the sailor's wrist and he pulled, using all of his strength to pull him back on board, away from the icy fingers of certain death within the swirling mass of black waves churning below them.  Meeting the young man's startled and pleading gaze, he managed a tiny, nearly imperceptible, smile, silently promising to not let him go.  Gritting his teeth against the pain threatening to engulf him, he gave one final heave, pulling the crewman back over the rail, and felt his own balance give way as another large wave crashed against the side of the bobbing ship, dragging him over in the young sailor's stead.

        Closing his eyes he gave over to the stronger elements.  _Kaoru…_

        _No!  I will not let you go!_  Kenshin was dimly aware of the near desperation colouring the familiar voice echoing through his mind.

        _Shinigami…_ He thought numbly as he felt himself floating in a world of cold agony.  He was so tired.  He just wanted rest…even if it meant eternal rest.

        _I have waited too long for this…you are mine, Battousai!  I will not give you up, not now, not ever!_

        As consciousness left him, Kenshin was vaguely aware of a feeling of being engulfed in warmth as the beings words crashed all around him, through him.  _Shinigami…_ The thought whispered through him, as he felt familiarity course through his mind.  A long forgotten memory hovered just out of reach.

        _Itoshigo…_

        _Warm and gentle arms held him with infinite love and tenderness.  Gazing upwards into a blurred face in which the only discernable features were the warm amber eyes looking down at him, shining with love and sadness.  A soft voice murmured just out of range of his hearing, mellow, familiar, soothing.  It crooned to him, the pitch a singsong lullaby as it eased him towards sleep._

Kenshin's eyes opened slowly, briefly, long enough to catch sight of amber eyes in a blurred face.  The same eyes as from the distant, fragmented memory.  His eyes slid closed as he finally gave in to exhaustion, a small smile curving his lips upwards.  _Shinigami…_ The being's name whispered through his mind.  _Hahaue…Mother…_

Shinigami faltered and stared down at the precious burden cradled protectively against the elements raging around them.  Amber eyes softening ever so slightly, giving the impression of a smile, the creature sighed.  _Yes, itoshigo…but you were not meant to know…_

***

**_Definitions:_**

Mamorigami:  Guardian (Deity)

Arashi:  storm


	16. Kaiketsuhou

Rurouni Kenshin Fanfic

Rurouni Kenshin & Samurai X Original Japanese Version © N.Watsuki/Shueisha * Fuji-TV * SME Visual Works Inc. * Sony Pictures Entertainment

_All Fanfics created by Chiruken (me) were written for the sole purpose of shared entertainment and not intended for publication or sale._

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Mamorigami 

by Chiruken

Chapter 16

Kaiketsuhou

        Kenshin's eyes opened slowly.  He blinked against the glare of the sun, raising his hands to shield his sensitive eyes from the blaring light stabbing through his head.  With a soft groan he turned his head in an attempt to block the sun's over-bright rays, covering his eyes with one hand while running his fingers through the wild tangle of his hair, wincing when they caught on a few snarls and tugged against his sensitive scalp.  A scent wafted past his nose and he sniffed, attempting to identify the familiar odor.  Slowly, he became aware of sound…the sounds of water.  Brow crinkling into a puzzled frown, Kenshin tried again to lower his hand and peer around himself, but again, the stabbing light hindered his attempt.  Simply put, it hurt too much.  So, he laid with his hand covering his eyes, trying to discern where he could possibly be by using his other senses.

        Suddenly he sat upright, a startled cry emerging from his throat as one very important piece of information penetrated his groggy mind.  He didn't hurt anymore.  The constant pain in his chest was gone.  Almost desperately he pushed back the sleeves of his dark gi and stared in disbelief at the unmarked flesh of his arms.  "How…how can this be?"  He whispered hoarsely, unable to grasp what appeared to be a miracle.  Swallowing with some difficulty, he turned his wide eyes to his right, where he could hear the steady shushing of waves against sand.  He winced at the brilliant glare of the bright sun glinting off the water, but didn't look away.  He was on a beach.  But…where?

        Biting his lip in growing anxiety, Kenshin slowly stood, and froze halfway to his feet.  Slowly straightening, he marveled at the absence of pain in his body.  For so many years…nearly fifteen…pain had been his constant companion.  And now…it was gone.  It was one of the most amazing moments in his life.  He barely resisted the urge to run and jump and race against the wind up and down the beach.  He hadn't felt this good in so long…

        Drawing in a sharp breath, Kenshin turned and stared towards the tall trees growing along the edge of the beach, standing rigid guard over the white sands.  "Shinigami…" He whispered softly.  It had been Shinigami, he was certain of it.  The demon was responsible for this sudden change in his health.  He frowned, a memory tickling the back of his mind, one he knew instinctively was very important…essential, in fact, to explaining the sudden alteration in the state of his health.  Turning fully away from the crashing waves, he detected movement amongst the shadows beneath the tall trees lining the far side of the beach.  Slowly he advanced towards it, expression grim and set with determination.  "Shinigami…" He called, silently congratulating himself for keeping his voice steady despite his thundering pulse.  "Shinigami, I know you're there."  The distance slowly disappeared as he made his way across the white sands of the beach, the darker shadow beneath the trees holding very still as he approached.  Finally Kenshin could make out the amber eyes staring at him warily and he halted a short distance from the being hiding amongst the overgrown brush.  "What have you done this time, Shinigami?"  The words emerged sounding much braver than he actually felt and for that he was thankful.  In truth, he was terrified of the demon Shinigami and the tremendous power at its disposal.

        _Done?  Whatever could you mean by that…_ Kenshin's eyes narrowed when the amber gaze slid away from his own, the tone of the voice sounding suspiciously like that of a guilty child attempting to hide their misdeed.

        "You know full well what I'm referring to, that you do."  He crossed his arms over his chest and waited patiently for an explanation.

        _I merely altered our agreement…somewhat._

        "You did…what?!"  His voice rose as he visibly paled, images of his beloved Kaoru suddenly toppling over dead back in Tokyo filling his mind's eye and for a moment he panicked, his breath catching in his throat as his stomach heaved, his heart stuttering with his growing terror.  He took a shaky step back and stumbled, falling hard to the white sand of the beach.

        _Calm…calm, itoshigo…your mortal wife still lives…_ Shinigami regarded the man coolly for a moment.  _I have not reneged on our deal, Battousai.  However, I may have a solution to our dilemma._

"Dilemma?"  Kenshin repeated hoarsely, still caught by the fear that somehow he'd failed and that Kaoru had been taken from him, this time permanently.  Slowly he stood again, ignoring the trembling of his limbs.

        _Yes…you wish to atone for the sins you committed as Hitokiri Battousai as well as protect your mortal wife from the inevitable.  You cannot stop Kisei from claiming her forever…Death will find her, Kenshin, whether you make deals with demons or not.  However, you were able to postpone the inevitable and had many years with her as a result of your selfless act._

"What are you saying?"  It emerged on a whisper, a sinking feeling settling in his heart.

        _She also committed a selfless act of love…before you departed…you do remember your last night with your beloved mortal wife…don't you?_

Kenshin swallowed with difficulty and felt a flush creep up into his face.  "Ano…" Shaking his head sharply, he scowled towards the last place he'd seen Shinigami's glowing eyes.  "That has nothing to do with this, that it does not."

        _Ah…but it has EVERYTHING to do with our pact…her actions have changed everything, Himura Battousai…_

Kenshin shook his head again, more forcefully this time.  "No…" He whispered softly.  "Please…don't…"

        _Itoshigo…_ The voice gentled, became a tender caress.  _I wouldn't cause you unnecessary pain…our pact is binding…however…_

"What?"  He was almost afraid to hear the being's answer.

        _I don't…_ Shinigami paused, amber eyes swiveling back to the wanderer.  _I don't want to give you up again…not this time…_ The eyes narrowed, became a burning gaze of terrifying intensity.  _You are MINE!_

Kenshin recoiled at the possessiveness in the controlled shout echoing through the unknown forest lining the beach of white sand, drowning out the crash of waves rolling up out of the blue-green expanse stretching out to the horizon.  Violet eyes wide with horror he began to slowly back away, tripping on the tangled underbrush reaching out to wrap tendrils of green vines around his ankles, he fell landing hard enough to knock the breath out of his body.  He shook his head in denial.  "No…" He swallowed and shook his more emphatically.  "No…you can't do this…I belong to no one!"

        _It's already done, Himura Battousai.  I have already sent the nijuushin in your stead…the doppelganger has already taken your place.  You are mine…_ The final word echoed eerily through Kenshin's mind as he slowly sank back, lying sprawled, arms and legs outstretched, in the warm white sand staring up at the cloudless sky, marveling distractedly at how blue it was.  _And in accordance with our pact…I claim the debt you owe me._

        Numbly Kenshin shook his head, feeling the grit of the sand beneath his hands as he slowly clenched them into fists.  "Three years…there are still three years…" He whispered as his eyes slid shut, a shudder passing through his slender form as he felt a soft breeze flutter near his face.  "Three years…" The words emerged on a soft exhale of breath.

        _Three years…yes…three years but you must live, Kenshin…I will not let you die…and that is why I have done this…it is done, itoshigo…I will not lose you again, not after so long in searching for you…_

"No right…" He whispered, eyes still closed.  "You had no right to alter our agreement without my consent, that you did not."

        _I had every right!  I sent the nijuushin in your stead and I will not alter that fact.  The nijuushin will take your place and will satisfy Kisei's thirst for a death.  You will be safe with me…always…I cannot lose you again!_

Kenshin flinched at the desperation tingeing Shinigami's disembodied voice.  "Who are you?"  He asked softly, eyes slowly opening to stare up at the bright green leaves rustling in the wind against the contrasting blue of the sky.

        Shinigami sighed softly and brushed its fingers against Kenshin's scarred cheek in a gesture of tenderness.  _I am Shinigami…and…your…_ The voice paused, the last syllables drifting away to meld with swishing waves and whispering leaves.

        Suddenly memory from the storm, from when he'd felt himself floating in an icy world of pain, flooded into his awareness.  Eyes widening in shock at his newfound knowledge, Kenshin trembled and licked suddenly dry lips.  "Hahaue…" He whispered just before he lost consciousness again. 

***

**_Definitions:_**

Mamorigami:  Guardian (Deity)

Kaiketsuhou:  solution; way out


	17. Kankin

Rurouni Kenshin Fanfic

Rurouni Kenshin & Samurai X Original Japanese Version © N.Watsuki/Shueisha * Fuji-TV * SME Visual Works Inc. * Sony Pictures Entertainment

_All Fanfics created by Chiruken (me) were written for the sole purpose of shared entertainment and not intended for publication or sale._

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Mamorigami 

by Chiruken

Chapter 17 

**Kankin**

        Shinigami's island became Kenshin's home, haven, sanctuary and prison.  He was both an honored guest and an unwilling prisoner of the enigmatic demon.  The boundaries were clearly defined by the blue-green depths surrounding the lush paradise with its tropical fruits and flowers, brightly coloured birds and crystal clear streams of fresh water.  With no boat, ship or raft, Kenshin was effectively stranded on the island.  He now lived in luxury, his every whim catered to almost before he gave thought to it.  His needs were seen to with surprising attention to even the smallest detail.

        But he was still a prisoner.

        Kenshin closed his eyes and leaned back against the tall tree, breath escaping him on a soft sigh.  _What troubles you, itoshigo?_

"Stop calling me that, Shinigami."  Kenshin replied mildly, knowing that his protests were useless.  The being wouldn't listen no matter how often or how loud he argued against it.  Despite his anger and dislike of the endearment and the subsequent protests he voiced, Shinigami would continue insisting on using it.

        _So stubborn…_ The voice was soft, gentle…caressing even.  Soft tendrils of air flowed outwards, tenderly brushing red strands of hair back, trailing finger-like touches down across the rurouni's face before he jerked away.

        "Stop that!"  He glared in the general direction he assumed the demon to be, soft violet eyes becoming infused with angry amber.  "You have no right, Shinigami.  No right at all."  With an angry hiss the creature pulled away, fallen leaves littering the ground swirling in the miniature tempest.  Kenshin stood, hands closed into fists at his sides as he glared at the center of the swirling mass of leaves, twigs and sand where golden eyes so much like his own glared right back at him.  "You stole everything from me!"  He advanced slowly, more amber creeping into his eyes as his anger grew, finally having an outlet to vent upon.  "Everything I've done for the past twelve years has become meaningless!  I sacrificed _everything_!"  He punctuated his words with a downward chopping motion of his hand.  He closed his eyes, drawing in a deep, calming breath, and when he continued his tone was closer to its normal mild range, though still somewhat strained.  "And now you tell me it was for nothing."  Slowly he opened his eyes, amber ringed violet full of frustrated resentment liberally interspersed with sorrow.  "I can't accept that, Shinigami…not even if you are my mother."  He whispered softly before turning back towards the tree he'd been sitting under.

        A low growl emerged from the demon's direction, alerting the former hitokiri to the being's growing rage.  _No right?  You dare to say that to me, you ingrate!  After all that I've done for you…_

"Done for me?"  Kenshin whirled and stared at the swirling mass in disbelief.  "What have you done for me, Shinigami?  What have you done beyond…"

        Shinigami advanced on the rurouni, whirlwind towering above him.  _I gave you your heart's desire!  I allowed you to spend your days with your mortal family rather than demanding payment immediately for my generous act.  I risked the wrath if Kisei and robbed him of your mortal wife's death by promising him yours!  I have risked everything for you!_

Kenshin blinked and stared into the blazing amber eyes glaring down on him and swallowed.  "I…" He drew in a shuddering breath and wiped his palms against his hakama.  "I never asked you…"

        _Would your son ask you to protect him?  Would you wait for Kenji to do so?  Or would you simply act?_  The voice was infinitely sad, the strong tones softening with sorrow.  Currents of air reached out and brushed against Kenshin's face.  _Your heart cried out and I answered.  I couldn't stand by and watch you suffer…your heart and soul broken by grief for the loss of your mortal wife._

Kenshin shook his head and stepped back, stopping when his back hit the tree towering high above them, sunlight diffusing through the leaves, casting green and yellow speckled shadows on the white sand at his feet.  "Shinigami…" He whispered softly, sensing a conflicting swirl of emotion behind the words.  He trembled, expression revealing his uncertainty, before he slowly reached out, his fingers coming into contact with the almost solid air currents before him.  He let his hand fall back to his side.  "I _am_ thankful for what you did for Kaoru…" He bowed his head and let out a soft sigh.  'You're right, that you are.  I am being ungrateful, that I am."  Slowly he looked up again.  "But that doesn't change the fact that you're keeping me here against my will.  Regardless of all that you've done for me in the past…it's still wrong, that it is."

        _And together we cheated Kisei of his prize…and that is wrong as well.  _The swirling debris began to slowly solidify, showing a small transparent form obvious in its femininity.  _He will not be cheated again, Kenshin._

        Kenshin watched in curiosity as Shinigami's petite form advanced on him and he finally caught his first sight of the demon in its corporeal form.  His eyes widened in shock.  "Oro?"  The sound emerged on a wavering exhalation as he stared at the small figure standing before him.

***

**_Definitions:_**

Mamorigami:  Guardian (Deity)

Kankin:  captivity


	18. Shitei

Rurouni Kenshin Fanfic

Rurouni Kenshin & Samurai X Original Japanese Version © N.Watsuki/Shueisha * Fuji-TV * SME Visual Works Inc. * Sony Pictures Entertainment

_All Fanfics created by Chiruken (me) were written for the sole purpose of shared entertainment and not intended for publication or sale._

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Mamorigami 

by Chiruken

Chapter 18 

**Shitei**

                "I would save your mortal wife if I could, Kenshin…spare the two of you the pain of separation…" Shinigami shook her head with a soft sigh.  "But it is beyond my power to do so."  When she didn't receive a reply she tilted her head to the side and studied the man before her, staring at her with shocked disbelief.  "What is it?"

        He blinked and slowly raised a hand to rub at his eyes before looking again.  "Ano…you're younger than I thought, that you are."  He winced and shook his head sharply.  He studied her openly and slowly reached out, touching his fingers to her flame red hair, a slightly brighter shade than his own hair.

        She smiled and, to Kenshin's utter amazement, blushed.  "Thank you, itoshigo…it is gratifying to know that I've managed to maintain my youthful appearance…even after all these centuries."

        "Oro?  Centuries?"  Kenshin frowned uncertainly as he gazed into the demon's youthful features.

        "Yes, centuries.  Immortality has its advantages, you know."  Shinigami tossed her head with a grin and a wink.  "Now…" She rubbed her hands together, an odd light reflecting in her golden gaze.  "It's time to teach you the basic skills of survival."  When he merely gazed at her with confusion clouding his features she sighed and shook her head.  "The rules have changed, Kenshin.  You are no longer obligated to operate under the normal laws of mortality."

        "Oro?!"  Kenshin's eyes widened and he shook his head sharply.  "What are you saying?  You can't mean…" His words trailed off into nothingness as if he were unwilling to give voice to his growing suspicions.

        Shinigami's smile widened.  "But of course I do.  You are my son.  As such you are entitled to take your rightful place by my side.  And enjoy the same advantages as I do, of course.  But there is much that you must learn in order to survive as you are now."

        Kenshin closed his eyes and shook his head again.  "No."  He whispered softly.  It was too unbelievable to be true.  All this time…all these years…his only consolation to his guilt-ridden conscience had been the promise of respite from the nightmares his death would bring.  Now Shinigami was telling him that he had to endure an eternity of blood-filled nightmares?  It was unacceptable!  His eyes snapped open and he fixed a burning amber gaze on the demon before him, a feeling of grim satisfaction filling him when she took a hasty step back.  "No."  His low voice was forceful in the denial.  "I refuse.  I don't want this.  Take it back, Shinigami, and return me to my set path."

        Shinigami narrowed her eyes and bared her teeth in an answering snarl of fury.   "I will not!  The process is irreversible.  Even if it weren't, I would never give you up again.  Never!"  The wind rose, whipping her long flame coloured hair around her petite form.  She raised a hand and pointed an immaculately manicured finger at the center of his chest.  "Lesson number one…defense!"

        Kenshin felt an invisible force slam into his chest, throwing him back, away from the creature standing before him amidst a tempest of swirling debris.  The air was knocked from him as he hit the large tree towering above him and felt shock ripple through him when he heard the distinctive sound of its trunk cracking.  Falling to his knees, he closed his hands into fists in the warm sand, eyes closed tight as he took stock of his physical condition.  He expected to feel pain, assuming his ribs to be cracked after such an explosive attack.  His eyes snapped open when he felt nothing of the sort.  He was winded…and that was all.  Slowly he looked up and met the demon's angry gaze reluctantly.

        "What are you doing, Kenshin?  Get up.  And why didn't you try to block that?  You can't continue to rely on your natural resilience to protect you forever!  You _can_ be killed if you aren't careful!"  She raised her hand again.  "Now…try to block it!"

        "Wait!"  He shouted the instant before the wind slammed into his chest again with enough force to throw him back again.  He hit the ground with a loud groan, spitting sand and leaves out of his mouth before standing again.  He brushed at the grit clinging to his clothes, movements harsh and angry.  "As I was trying to say, Shinigami, I have no idea what it is that you're expecting of me, that I do not."  He looked up, expression revealing his annoyance.  "Nor do I want to know.  I just want to go home, that I do."

        "This is your home.  Stop being so stubborn!"  She advanced on him quickly, form blurring from the speed she exerted.  Kenshin didn't have time to react before he felt a blow connect with the side of his head and he fell to his knees, dazed.  "Honestly!  How did you manage to survive this long?  Have the intervening years weakened you so much, Battousai?"  She planted her hands on her hips and glared down at him.  "Get up!  You're embarrassing me!"

        He shook his head slowly in an attempt to clear the fog from his mind and the stars from his vision.  He raised a hand to press against the throbbing in his temple where he could feel a bump forming.  "Itai!"  He winced and looked up at Shinigami with a censuring expression in his violet and amber eyes.  "That was a cheap shot, Shinigami, that it was!"  He pushed himself to his feet and swayed before reaching out and bracing his hand against the tree.  "I can't help it if you're faster than me."

        "Oh please!  Spare me the whining!"  She grabbed him by the front of his gi and pushed him back into the tree.  "You were faster than this when you were an infant!  Now stop fooling around, Kenshin."  She raised her arm, hand closed into a fist, and drew it back.  "All right.  Block this time!"

        Eyes widening in horrified shock, Kenshin shook his head quickly.  "No!"  Instinctively he knew that one direct hit from Shinigami would drop him like a sack of potatoes more effectively than Sanosuke's Futae no Kiwami.  Desperately he raised his arms in an attempt to ward off the blow he knew was coming.  To his utter shock and embarrassment the punch didn't land.  Instead he felt the diminutive demon grab him by the front of his gi and throw him back towards the beach.  Acting on pure instinct he flipped in midair and landed lightly on his feet.  "I'm better with a katana…" He muttered under his breath, hastily casting his gaze around for anything that could be used to simulate one.  His eyes fell on a slender piece of driftwood, glaring bright white under the sun, and he dove for it, snatching it up and testing its strength in one fluid motion, turning to face the advancing Shinigami again with the improvised weapon held up in a defensive position.

        Shinigami paused and tilted her head to the side curiously.  "What are you doing?"  She pursed her lips thoughtfully.  "Ahh…I see.  Well, if it makes you feel better, use whatever you wish.  Now…defend yourself!"  Raising both hands, palms facing the former hitokiri, she sent forth a tremendously powerful blast of destructive ki towards him, knowing that if he failed to block this time then he'd be feeling the effects for a very long time.

        Shifting his stance, Kenshin narrowed his eyes and watched as the explosive energy bore down on him.  Rather than moving to block, he chose to counter the attack.  Springing forward with his makeshift weapon raised he met Shinigami's attack head on, much to the demon's frightened outrage.  Lowering his weapon, Kenshin struck the ground forcefully.  "Do Ryu Sen!"

        "What are you doing?!"  She cried moving forward with her ungodly speed just as he struck the ground.  "You aren't using a blade you moron!"  The next instant she was thrown back and found herself staring up at the sky, reaching up to brush the sand and grit from her face, spitting leaves and chunks of dirt.  Slowly she sat up and stared at the rurouni who in turn was staring at her with an identical expression of comic surprise.  "Well…that was interesting."  Slowly she stood and brushed ineffectually at her clothes.  "Defense, Kenshin, does not mean counterattack."

        "Ano…" He stepped forward slowly, almost afraid that he'd inadvertently hurt her.  "I'm sorry, that I am.  Are you all right, Shinigami?"

        She scowled at him, golden gaze narrowed in obvious displeasure.  "You should be more concerned with yourself, itoshigo."  With that she disappeared, only to reappear behind him, fist coming down to strike him on his exposed side.  She was mildly surprised when her fist connected with the driftwood as he spun to face her.  "Better…but not good enough yet."  She kicked his legs out from under him.

        Kenshin sighed as he stared up at the clear sky, seemingly mesmerized by the cloudless expanse of blue.  "I don't want to fight, that I do not…"

        Shinigami dropped down beside him with a sigh of her own.  "I'm not asking you to.  But you need to know how to defend yourself.  Your skills were phenomenal by human standards, Kenshin…but you're on a different level now.  You must train yourself to react faster, harder, no longer holding back.  Those you will be defending against are a lot stronger, faster, and tougher than the mortals you fought before.  Humans can't touch you, itoshigo…but demons can.  I can't be with you at all times…you have to learn to defend yourself."  She turned her amber gaze on him again.  "And you have to start utilizing the unique gifts you possess.  But we'll leave that for tomorrow.  For now, rest.  We'll continue training in the morning."  With that said, the small form dissipated, became formless mist and disappeared, leaving Kenshin sitting with his mouth partially open as he stared where she'd been a moment before.

***

**_Definitions:_**

Mamorigami:  Guardian (Deity)

Shitei:  **teacher** and student

**_Author's Notes:_**

Thanks ever so much for continuing to read and review!  It's really made my day, that it has.

I'm sorry about the sporadic updates…but now, on top of Writer's Block (it seems to be lifting slowly!  Yay!) and no Plot Bunnies (anyone seen them yet?) I'm sick.  Dang it!  I hate summer colds!  They're nearly impossible to get rid of.


	19. Tsuzukeru

Rurouni Kenshin Fanfic

Rurouni Kenshin & Samurai X Original Japanese Version © N.Watsuki/Shueisha * Fuji-TV * SME Visual Works Inc. * Sony Pictures Entertainment

_All Fanfics created by Chiruken (me) were written for the sole purpose of shared entertainment and not intended for publication or sale._

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Mamorigami 

by Chiruken

Chapter 19 

**Tsuzukeru**

        Kenshin stretched his arms over his head, hands reaching up towards the highest branches of the lush foliage of the tall trees towering above him, amber ringed violet eyes fixed on the fluffy white clouds drifting lazily over head.  "Shinigami…" He called softly, knowing the demon would hear without having to raise his voice.  "Ohayou gozaimasu!"  He smiled brightly and dropped his arms to his side to bow respectfully towards a swirling mixture of leaves and sand moving quickly towards him across the wide expanse of the glimmering white beach.

        _Ohayou, itoshigo.  You are up early…_ The was a faint questioning note in the reply and Kenshin felt his smile curve into a full-blown grin.  With a slight increase in the breeze ruffling through his red hair, Shinigami returned to her solid form and closed the distance between them.  "What's that grin for so early in the morning?"  Her golden eyes narrowed suspiciously.  "What are you up to, Kenshin?"

        He laughed brightly, eyes sparkling with humor.  "Ahh…always the suspicious one."  Laughter dieing down into amused chuckles he shook his head slowly.  "It wounds me, that it does.  Don't you trust me, hahaue?"

        She folded her arms over her chest and leveled a scowl towards the laughing rurouni.  "No."  Her answer was succinct and abrupt.  "No, I don't trust you.  Not when you're trying to be charming and distracting.  What are you hiding?"  Kenshin's eyes flashed amber…her only warning before he unexpectedly disappeared in a whirlwind of leaves and debris.  Eyes widening in shock, Shinigami spun, craning her neck to look around herself, trying to see everywhere at once.

        _What's the matter, Shinigami?_

        Eyes narrowing, the demon turned slowly back to face the tree where the man had stood mere moments before his surprisingly quick disappearance.  Biting her lip in concentration, she sent her senses outwards, searching for her missing son, her annoyance growing when she couldn't sense him at all.  "Where are you…" She whispered under her breath, turning in a slow circle as she closed her eyes, putting more power into her search.  "Where…" Her eyes snapped open an instant later, in time to see an object come hurtling at her face.  With no time to dodge or counter, she gasped as she fell back, landing sprawling in the warm sand, spitting feathers from her mouth.  "Kenshin!"  She shrieked, jumping back to her feet, fists clenched at her sides.

        The former rurouni reappeared in front of her bent double with laughter.  "I-I'd apologize, Shinigami…but it's just too funny!"  He fell over still clutching his stomach.

        "It is, is it?"  Her voice was a low growl.  "I didn't teach you that little trick so you could play pranks, itoshigo!"  She advanced on him rapidly, her form blurring with the speed she exerted.  And instant later Kenshin found himself flying through the air to land head first with a loud splash in the waves washing up on the shore of the demon's island.

        Standing quickly, water dripping from his drenched form, Kenshin resembled, amazingly enough, a drowned cat.  Amber eyes flashing in anger, he stepped from the waves, trying in vain to wring the excess water from his soaked gi.  "Was that necessary?"  He asked in a low growl.

        Shinigami's lips twitched with her returning humor.  "Here kitty kitty…" She purred, making a mocking face at him and sticking out her tongue in a rare showing of childish immaturity.  "Nyah!"  She turned and ran, exerting her ungodly speed as she heard the outraged shout behind her followed by the sounds of…nothing?  She frowned and risked a glance over her shoulder only to gasp as she met her son's narrowed amber gaze.  "Eep!"  She yelped when his form impacted with hers, sending her sprawling face first onto the beach.

        Kenshin dropped to the ground, sitting cross-legged, and waited for Shinigami to recover.  Arms folded over his chest and expression implacable, he watched as she slowly pushed herself up to her knees, spitting sand and growling under her breath.  "Surprise."  He stated flatly.

        "You…" She sat slowly, trying to regain her dignity.  "You've gotten faster."  _And quieter…_ She added silently.  _I have to stop underestimating him…_ Kenshin smiled, a rather eerie expression in the demon's mind considering his eyes remained a glittering golden colour, giving the impression that he could read her thoughts.  She cleared her throat.  "Well…" She lifted her chin and sniffed delicately.  "That was…interesting."

        "I'll bet it was."  He sighed, expression changing abruptly to one of melancholy.  "Shinigami…it's been nearly three years…when can I see Kaoru again?"

        Shinigami shook her head sadly.  "Itoshigo…we've been over this.  It's impossible."

        His hands closed into fists where they rested on his thighs as he bowed his head, red hair falling over his face to hide his expression.  "Even if I promise to not talk to her?  To just look…from a distance?"  He bit his lip hard as he awaited her answer.

        "It's risky.  If Kisei were to sense your presence…" She paused, a thoughtful frown marring her deceptively youthful features.  "Unless…" She paused, obviously deep in thought.

        Kenshin looked up, hope shining in his eyes.  "Unless?"  He urged softly as he leaned forward eagerly.

        "There may be a way, Kenshin.  However…" She looked at him sternly.  "It's risky.  One mistake on your part and everything I've done over the past fifteen years will be undone.  Do you understand what I'm saying?"  He started to nod quickly.  "No, you don't understand.  You couldn't possibly understand."  She sighed and stood.  "But I will do this thing for you…because you are my son and I can't stand to see you so unbearably unhappy any longer.  Wait here for my return."  With that said she disappeared, form becoming mist that floated away on the gentle tropical air currents.

        He turned to stare out over the waves.  "Kaoru…" He whispered softly, eyes unfocused as his thoughts strayed to his wife.  "Kami-sama but I've missed you…" He closed his eyes and brought her image to mind, a gentle smile curving his lips upwards.  A soft sigh escaped his parted lips as he thought of her beloved features…the midnight silk of her fragrant hair, the porcelain pale perfection of her skin, the petal softness of her cheek beneath the callused roughness of his fingers… He opened his eyes to stare across the water to the deeper waves indicated by the darker blue… "Blue like her eyes…" He murmured, his soft voice betraying his longing.

Drawing in a deep breath he tore his gaze from the mesmerizing waves and turned towards the trees.  He didn't know what Shinigami was up to now, but he had a bad feeling about it.  If he'd learned one thing through his dealings with the demon, it was that she couldn't be trusted.  Some how, some way, she always managed to trick him.  His lips quirked upwards into a small smile, fully aware that the irony of the situation was that they were more alike than he'd ever like to openly admit.  Over the past three years he'd seen their similarities more and more often until it couldn't be denied any longer.  She was his mother whether he wanted to admit it openly or not.  He shook his head with a low chuckle.  He couldn't think of one person who'd want to admit to being the offspring of a demon.  His humor disappeared quickly.  _Maybe just one…_ He pushed memories of Shishio Makoto from his mind forcefully.  _That's in the past…behind me.  No need to dwell on it any longer._

Turning his back on the wide expanse of water, he slowly crossed the familiar white sands of the warm beach to the shade offered by the trees standing tall and straight, reaching up to the sky and swaying gently in the slight breeze.  Spotting a comfortable looking hummock covered with lush brilliant green grass, he turned his steps towards it.  Slowly lowering himself to the soft grass he released his breath on a sigh.  Closing his eyes, he flopped back to lie stretched out, the sun shining through the gently fluttering leaves to brush against his closed lids.  With another soft sigh, he opened his eyes slowly and stared up at the leaves, spotting several exotically coloured birds perched on the branches high above his head, their voices lifting in a rich cacophony of sound.  With a grin he had to admit that he liked Shinigami's island now that he'd gotten used to it.  It was very peaceful, secluded…it was as close to paradise as he was ever going to get.  His smile faded, replaced by a thoughtful frown.  _Where does this leave me now?_  He understood that he could never return to his old life…it was impossible now thanks to Shinigami's intervention.  He didn't hold a grudge against the demon.  He smiled bitterly.  _How could I?  She's my mother._

Suddenly he sat up straight and stared sightlessly across the beach towards the horizon.  For the first time he began wondering about his parentage.  There was no doubt in his mind that Shinigami truly was his mother.  There were just too many similarities between the two of them.  What he was curious about now was who his father was.  Somehow he knew it wasn't the hardworking farmer who'd died so many years before of cholera.  He wondered if Shinigami would tell him the truth in this matter.  He shook his head slowly, knowing that if she hadn't told him yet, it would be next to impossible to get her to part with the information.

_Itoshigo!_  Kenshin jumped to his feet, searching for the familiar whirlwind.  _Kenshin!  Prepare yourself!  It has been set in motion._  Suddenly dropping down in front of him, the diminutive demon bent forward, hands braced on her knees as she tried to catch her breath.

Placing his hand on her shoulder, Kenshin peered into her pale features worriedly.  "Shinigami…are you all right?"  Despite their differences in opinion over how she'd taken over his life, he truly had come to care for her.

Smiling as she covered his hand with one of her own, she stood slowly.  "I'm fine.  Just winded.  China _is_ rather far, you know."

"China?"  He allowed his hand to fall by his side.  "What were you doing in China?"

"I had to look up a friend of yours…and guide him to the appropriate place."

Eyes widening in sudden understanding he shook his head sharply.  "What have you done now, Shinigami?  Who else have you duped into trusting you?"

"Duped?!"  She scowled at the former hitokiri and drew herself up to her full height, the top of her head reaching his nose and poked a stiff finger into his chest hard.  "I'll have you k now that I was completely honest with you from the start!  Was it my fault that you didn't listen?"

Kenshin gritted his teeth in irritation and stepped back from her, not enjoying having his personal space invaded by the redheaded demon.  "And I suppose you were completely honest with Sanosuke?"

Eyes widening and jaw dropping in surprise, Shinigami spluttered for a moment before regaining her usual composure.  "How did you know it was Sanosuke?"

"I didn't.  I guessed, that I did."  He shook his head with a sigh.  "He's the only person I know of who left Japan."  He frowned thoughtfully as he folded his arms over his chest.  "Last I'd heard he was in Mongolia."

Shinigami shrugged, unconcerned.  "Mongolia, China…whatever.  Close enough."

"What have you done?"

"I sent him to your nijuushin, of course."  She grinned and flopped down onto the hummock he'd recently deserted.  "And that, itoshigo, is your ticket home."  When she didn't receive a reply she sat up and blinked up at him.  "Aren't you pleased?"

"Ecstatic.  Don't you think he's going to be able to tell it isn't me?"

"Nope.  He's going to assume that your illness has erased your memories.  He's going to help you get back to Japan and you're going to meet up with Kaoru and then die."  It was all said calmly, as if she were discussing nothing more serious than what they would be having for dinner.

It took a moment for her words to penetrate the daze clouding Kenshin's mind.  "What?!" 

***

**_Definitions:_**

Mamorigami:  Guardian (Deity)

Tsuzukeru:  to continue (carry on, extend)


End file.
